Wolfsbane
by Mz.Crossover2012
Summary: After running away, Hinata meets her guardian angel aka Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina sends her to an alternative dimension called Earth. She meets the Cullens and is immediately taken under their wings. After a run in with Victoria, Hinata meets the wolf pack of La Push, particularly a grey wolf by the name of Paul. Hinata unknowingly is imprinted on by Paul. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sixteen-year-old Hinata was running through the forest with tears running down her face. Nearly twenty minutes ago in a clan meeting, Hinata learned that she would be stripped of her heiress title and would be sent off to be the fire daimyo's son's wife when he takes over in three years. Her father had a smug look on his face as he announced that Hanabi would be given the title of heiress. Hinata ran out of the meeting, not even bothering to hide her tears. She ran upstairs and started packing her clothes in a large bag. There was no way she was going to be shipped off to be some stranger's wife, so she decided on the spot that she was going to escape the village, even if it meant becoming a missing ninja. As soon as she was done, Hinata grabbed her bag and jumped out her window. Escaping through a secret entrance from the Hyuga compound which led out of the village since the Hyuga lived near the forest, Hinata easily evaded the ANBU who were circling the area. She leaped into the trees and jumped for a while, which is where she is right now. Wiping away her tears, Hinata activated her byakugan to make sure no one was following.

_"If father thinks he can just ship me off to some random man, he better think again," _Hinata angrily thought. After jumping for nearly three hours straight, Hinata jumped down onto the ground to rest for a while. She once again activated her byakugan to see where she was. She couldn't exactly place where she was, all she knew was that she nowhere near the Hidden Leaf Village. Deactivating her bloodline, Hinata sat on a tree stump as she drunk out of her canteen of water. She sighed as she thought of all her friends she had to leave behind.

_"I'm sorry you guys," _she thought to herself as a tear slipped down her face. Eating a granola bar, Hinata stood up and decided to walk for a while to conserve energy. As she was walking through the forest, she saw an elderly lady standing off to the side. _"I hope she's okay. I wonder who she's waiting for," _Hinata thought in concern. The bluenette soon approached the elderly woman and asked

"U-Um are you okay M'am?" Hinata asked in concern. The woman lifted her head to see the shy blue-haired beauty staring at her. _"_

_She's here, and not a moment too soon," _the woman thought as she smiled as at Hinata. "Ahh, hello there, Hinata Hyuga," the woman said. Hinata, although not surprised that the woman knew she was a Hyuga, was surprised to know that woman knew her first name as well.

"Surprised that I know your name?" the old woman asked knowingly. Hinata nodded her head and the woman chuckled as she said "I've been watching you your entire life, sort of like a guardian angel of sorts." Hinata was shocked at this information. To know that she had a guardian angel watching over her all this time was unnerving.

"So, if you're my guardian angel, then that mean that you've seen how my father's treated me then," Hinata whispered with a sad look on her face. The woman frowned and said "I'm truly sorry child. I would have intervened, but the gods forbids it." Hinata nodded her head in understanding.

"If you're my guardian angel, then what are you doing here then?" Hinata asked as a confused look appeared on her face.

"I was wondering when you would ask that," the woman said, and then a bright light appeared around her. Hinata backed away from her, shielding her eyes as the light grew around the woman as she transformed. When the light dulled and gradually disappeared, Hinata stared at the woman that now stood before her. The old woman had transformed into a woman that looked to be in her mid- to late twenties, early thirties. She had creamy tan skin with ridiculously long red hair that nearly touched the ground. Her bangs were held up by the forehead protector she wore on her forehead, the standard position majority of the Shinobi population of any village wore. She had lovely violet colored eyes that were darker than Hinata's own. She wore a blue short sleeved blouse with a black obi-like wrap located just under her large breasts. The blouse stopped at mid thigh, with black shorts just a couple of inches under the blouse. She wore thigh length socks with black shinobi sandals. On her back were two nodachis in a "X" position. The woman grinned at Hinata's face, which was basically looking like this: o_0.

"W-Who are you?" Hinata stuttered out as she gaped at the woman.

"My name is Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze," the woman now known as Kushina stated, smiling widely at Hinata's expression. _"U-Uzumaki? Then that means that-wait, did she say Namikaze? T-That means that…." _Hinata's brain started frying from the info she was trying to process. Kushina, seeing Hinata's head spinning, decided to put her out of her misery.

"If you're wondering about my last names, then yes I am Naruto-kun's mother and the Yondaime Hokage's, Minato Namikaze, wife, who is also Naruto-kun's father.

"T-The legendary Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze?" Hinata blubbered. Sensing something, Kushina walked to Hinata and grabbed her wrist.

"W-What's going on?" Hinata asked, slightly frightened.

"I don't have time to explain but it seems your defection from the Leaf has caused major panic. It seems Tsunade has sent out ninjas to look for you."

"B-But I don't want to go back there," Hinata cried. Kushina smiled gently at Hinata and said "I know. That's why I am sending you to an alternate dimension, called Earth." As she held Hinata's wrist, Kushina, using her left hand, held it out. A bright green glow appeared on her hand and then a giant swirl appeared out of nowhere.

"Kushina-chan, what's happening?" Hinata asked as a strong wind blew around them.

"This is the vortex that's going to take you to Earth," Kushina yelled as the wind from the force of the vortex began to pick up speed.

"Where exactly am I headed to Kushina-chan?" Hinata yelled back. Kushina grinned at Hinata the same way Naruto would grin as she yelled

"Don't worry, you'll see when you get there Hinata-chan, Dattebane!" Kushina then proceeded to push Hinata through the vortex. As soon as Hinata was in the vortex, it instantly disappeared, causing the gale-like winds to instantly calm down. Kushina flipped her hair and smiled as thought to herself _"It's done now. Good luck Hinata-chan, you're going to need it with where I sent you to. Hopefully, you'll find a family to love and that special someone that treasures you as the precious gem you are, unlike that Hiashi-teme and baka of a son of mines." _Kushina sighed in frustration at the mere thought of Naruto. _"That damn baka is so dense he wouldn't know the left side of a rasengan even if it hit him square in the face, geez. Him and Minato-kun are too much alike," _Kushina thought as she smiled. "Well, my work here is done," Kushina said to herself. And with that, she promptly disappeared into thin air.

-Line break-

Hinata, meanwhile, was currently experiencing a loss of gravity as she flew through the vortex. At first, she thought she was falling when Kushina pushed her through the vortex, but soon realized she was just experiencing zero gravity as she floated midair. Hinata soon realized that her backpack was not with her. Hinata sighed as she thought to herself

"_Oh well, I'm starting a new life anyways, so I suppose it doesn't really matter."_ Soon, she felt her body speeding up as she approached what she guessed was the end of the vortex. A bright light suddenly appeared and blinded Hinata temporarily. Hinata fell through the sky at critical speed. Hinata regained her eyesight to see that see that she falling at an incredible speed. Hinata tried to correct herself as she fell to land on her feet, but it was too late. She landed on a hard surface and then landed on the ground, rolling several times before slamming into something hard. The last thing Hinata remembers is seeing a beautiful man with blond hair and blue eyes and an extremely gorgeous woman with long dark brown hair running to her side. She thought she saw a number of large creatures before passing out from the pain.

Twenty minutes later

Hinata woke up sometime later in a bed inside a room she didn't recognize. In fact, she didn't recognize anything as she tried to remember how she ended up in the bed in the first place.

"Ugh, w-where am I?" Hinata asked as she looked around.

"You're in Alice's room sweetheart," a woman's voice replied. Hinata turned around quickly to see a dark-haired woman standing at the door with a smile on her face. Hinata blushed as she looked the woman as she thought

_"She is so beautiful,"_ That's when Hinata realized that the woman replied to her question.

_"I can understand their language," _Hinata thought in amazement.

"Are you okay there dear? That was quite a fall you had there," the woman asked with concern in her voice. "I-I'm fine thank you, but who are you?" Hinata asked politely.

"Oh, my name is Esme Cullen. My husband treated your injuries so you'll be here for a while. May I ask why you were falling from the sky?" Esme asked in a motherly-type voice. Hearing her voice made Hinata feel all warm inside, making her immediately feel at home.

"If I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me," Hinata said as she sat up in the bed. Just then, the same blond haired man entered the room. He smiled at Hinata and said

"It looks like you're up, though from the looks of your injuries, I thought you would've been down longer. I am Carlisle Cullen and I'm sure you've met my lovely wife Esme. What is your name?"

"Hinata Hyuga," Hinata said and Esme said

"Yes, and she was just about to tell me the reason for her falling out of the sky." Carlisle sat on the bed next to Esme and said

"If you don't mind, I would like to hear as well." Running her bandaged right hand through her dark hair, Hinata said

"Okay. The truth is, I'm not from this dimension." "Oh really? Then where are you from then?" Carlisle asked. Hinata then proceeded to tell them that she was from a place called the Hidden Leaf Village, a shinobi or ninja village. She then explained how she came from the Hyuga clan and inherited the Byakugan, a bloodline trait. As she told them her story, Esme and Carlisle frowned at how her father treated her horribly. When she was finished, Esme immediately pulled Hinata into a warm and comforting hug.

"Hinata, I would be honored if you would stay with us," she said smiling at her.

"I don't want to be a bother to anyone," Hinata said as she looked down at her bandaged hands. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Hinata looked up to see Carlisle smiling warmly at her.

"Hinata, I assure you that you will not be a problem to anyone in the house. If anything, Alice will be glad to have a new sister in the house anyways," he said. Hinata, for the first time, smiled as she said

"I-I'll stay then." "Excellent Hinata. Since you poured your heart out, with you being a ninja and all, I think it's only fair that you learn our secret as well," Carlisle said as he and Esme looked at each other.

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata asked in puzzlement.

"Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rose, come here for a second," Esme called. A few seconds later, three males and two females came to the room. Hinata turned a deep red as one the girls, a brunette with a pixie haircut sat next to Hinata and said

"Hi there, I'm Alice," with a smile on her face.

"I'm Rose," the other girl with long blonde hair said as she smiled at her. After the three male introduced themselves as Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, Esme explained to them about where and how Hinata came to be here. Suffice to say, all five Cullens were blown away by this revelation.

"You're a ninja? That's awesome," Emmett said.

"Glad to have you in the family Hinata," Edward said with Jasper nodding.

"Well, now that the introductions are done, I think it's time we told you our secret," Esme said as she and Carlisle looked at each other anxiously.

"What is it? I'm sure it isn't that bad," Hinata said, trying to reassure the family. Rubbing her hands together, a sign of nervousness for Esme, Esme said

"Well, the thing is….we're vampires," Esme said. There was complete silence in the room as Hinata process what she just learned about her new family the Cullens. _"Vampires?" _she thought to herself. Worried that she might reject them, Esme put her hand on Hinata's as she says

"Hinata, we understand if you don't want to live with us." Lifting her head, Hinata looked Esme and Carlisle straight in the eye as she asked

"Um, just one question. Do you guys drink human blood?" "No, we don't. We feed strictly on animals only Hinata," Carlisle and Esme both said at the same time with Edward and the others nodding. Hinata brightened at this and said

"Well, then that's okay with me then." The Cullen Family was shocked to say the least.

"You're okay with this?" Edward probed, all the while puzzled that he couldn't read her thoughts. Hinata shrugged her shoulders and said

"Hey, I'm a ninja, so who am I to judge? Besides, I think it's kind of cool." And with that, the Cullens laughed, happily accepting the former heiress into their home as one of their own children.

-Line break-

Later on in the day, Hinata, feeling well enough, got up from the bed and steadied herself by holding on to the bed. She lifted her arms into the air and stretched them to get the kinks out of her arms.

"Ahh, that feels so good," Hinata moaned in appreciation. Ever since she fell out of the vortex, Carlisle had her bed ridden for most of the day while she recovers from her injuries. As she stretched, the door to Alice's room opened, revealing Esme.

"It's good to see that you're nearly up and about Hinata," Esme said while smiling.

"I think I can manage for the rest of the day. So where exactly am I? I never did learn where I landed, I just know I'm on Earth," Hinata said as she looked out of the glass window in Alice's room to see a forest directly across from the house.

"You are in the United States of America, specifically Forks, Washington," Esme answered.

"Oh okay," Hinata nodded as she continued to look at the forest. The two females were silent for a few moments until the sound of Hinata's stomach roared loudly, causing her to blush profusely. Esme laughed and said

"Come on down Hinata, I'll take you to get something to eat." As Hinata followed Esme down the stairs, she could voices in the living room. As she and Esme walked into the living room, Hinata saw a girl sitting next to Edward. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and a pretty face to go along, although she wasn't as beautiful as Rosalie and Alice.

"Hinata, this is Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend," Carlisle said as the two girls shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata," Bella said while smiling. Hinata returned the smile as she replied "Likewise Bella."

"Where are you guys headed off to?" Emmett asked as he and Jasper sat on the chairs watching a football game.

"Oh, I'm taking Hinata to get something to eat," Esme said as she grabbed a set of car keys off the table.

"I wanna come, we might as well get some fashionable clothes for Hinata now that she's gonna be living with us from now on," Alice said as she squealed in delight at the prospect of dressing Hinata up.

"Hinata, just to give you fair warning, there's no way you'll be able to say no to Alice, especially when she's in shopping mode," Edward joked. Hinata giggled as Esme led her out of the house with Alice following behind. As they were driving into town, Hinata marveled at the beautiful scenery.

_"Wow, not even the Hidden Leaf Village can compare to this," _Hinata thought as she continued to gaze wide-eyed. They soon arrived to a small diner named "Sue's". They entered and a black haired woman walked towards them and smiled at them.

"Hello Esme, Alice, what brings you two here?" she inquired.

"Sue, this is Hinata Hyuga, she's going to be staying with us from now on," Esme explained. Sue looked at Hinata and gasped.

"Oh my, you are really beautiful Hinata," Sue exclaimed. Hinata blushed and Sue pinched her cheeks as she gushed

"Aww, you're so adorable." Hinata's stomach growled, making turn even more red as Alice, Esme, and Sue laughed. Sue handed Hinata, Esme, and Alice menus and said

"Call me when you're ready to order," before leaving. Hinata, Esme, and Alice sat in a booth close towards the back of the diner. "Just take a look at the menu and tell me what you're getting Hinata," Esme said as she and Alice slid their menus away. Hinata nodded, knowing that they were not going to eat, seeing as how they're not humans. As Hinata looked at the menu, she spotted an interesting looking dish.

"Um Alice, what is this?" Hinata asked showing the menu to her. Alice looked at it and said

"That's called a pizza Hinata."

"A…pi…zza?" Hinata asked in puzzlement. It was a triangular-shaped food with round red things on them. "Those are called pepperoni," Alice explained.

"Would you like to try some Hinata?" Esme asked kindly. Hinata eagerly nodded her head as Esme and Alice smiled at her. Sue came by and said

"Okay Hinata, what will you be having?" "Um, a pi-pizza," Hinata said hesitantly.

"Okay, cheese or pepperoni?" Sue asked as she took down the order.

"She'll be having pepperoni, along with a Mountain Dew. Is that okay with you Hinata?" Alice asked as she looked at Hinata. Hinata looked at Sue and said

"Yes, that will be all for me Sue." Jetting down the rest of the order, Sue turned to Esme and asked "Will you and Alice be having anything?" Alice and Esme shook their heads and Sue said

"Alright then. Hinata, I will be back in approximately five minutes with your food." As they waited for Sue, Esme told Hinata of how they became vampires centuries ago. Sue showed up with Hinata's lunch in her hand. Hinata sniffed the air as the smell of the pizza greatly enticed her. Her mouth slightly watered at the sight of the pepperoni pizza. Hinata studied the pizza for a few seconds before figuring out how to eat. Carefully, she picked up the pizza as she watched the steam rise from the pizza in great fascination. Esme and Alice looked on with amused looks on their face. Hinata took a medium sized bite of the pizza and suddenly Hinata felt as if she was in absolute heaven. After swallowing the pizza in her mouth, Hinata quickly made short work of the rest of the pizza. She wiped her mouth with the napkin and turned around find Alice and Esme staring at her. Hinata instantly blushed and looked down as she said

"S-Sorry about that. I didn't realize that I was really hungry." Esme smiled and said

"That's perfectly fine Hinata. Are you ready to go now? We should make it to the mall in time." "I'm ready," Hinata as all three stood up. Hinata grabbed her drink as Esme left the money for the food on the table. They quickly got into the car and drove away.

Three and a half hours later

Hinata staggered up to the Cullens' house with a pleased Alice and an amused Esme behind her. As they entered the house, Emmett, who was playing Mortal Kombat with Jasper, took one look at the harassed-looking Hinata and said

"You look bad." Hinata smiled slightly as she said

"I feel bad too." Hinata looked around and saw that Bella and Edward were nowhere in sight.

"Where are Bella and Edward?" Hinata inquired. "On a date," Jasper answered. Hinata then yawned, a sign of her being tired.

"Come along Hinata, I'll show you to your new room. Hinata nodded her head as she followed Esme and Alice up the stairs. She followed them to a bedroom that was located down the hall from Rosalie's room.

"This is your room," Esme announced as Hinata took a look around. It was styled in a stylish modern way with red and gold colors being the color scheme, though it was done tastefully. Hinata sighed in relief as she spotted a king-sized mattress in a canopy bed set. Setting her stuff down near the closet, Hinata climbed into bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep, dead to the world. After putting her three bags of clothes down, Esme and Alice quietly left Hinata's room, Esme locking her door as they left. They went downstairs where Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Rosalie were waiting.

"Is she asleep?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, Alice wore her out at the mall so she's basically dead to the world," Esme said.

"Good, let's go then. Edward said he'd meet us in the woods," Carlisle said. They all stepped outside and without warning, took off, faster than any normal human being, with their eyes glowing an eerie shade of yellow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ms C is back and posting the next chapter of my third story "Wolfsbane" a Twilight/Naruto crossover story

Enjoy and Review!

Paul: Do i get to claim Hinata as my own now Ms C?

Me: Yes damn it, geez!(rolls eyes)

Hinata:W-What?! -blushes-

(Jacob enters)

Jacob: Geez territorial much Paul?

Paul:F%& You!

Me: Jacob, please do the disclaimer before Paul goes wolf and tears up the place -_-

Jacob: Ms C does not own Twilight or Naruto

Chapter Two

Hinata woke up the next day feeling quite refreshed. Getting up from her comfortable bed, Hinata went to the bags that were by the closet and proceeded to put them way, along with her shoes, which consisted of sneakers, slippers, sandals, and, dare she say it, heels. Once that was done, Hinata slipped out of her former kunoichi outfit as she no longer was a kunoichi, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to defend herself either when necessary. She walked into her personal bathroom and turned on the shower. She stepped into the shower and let the water run down her body. She felt all her worries wash away. She picked up a bottle of strawberry scented shampoo and poured it onto her palms. Hinata rubbed the gel into a lather and rubbed it into her hair. The heavenly scent of strawberries reached her nose and she smiled. After washing her hair, Hinata rinsed her hair and washed her body with a strawberry scented body wash. Feeling refreshed, she quickly rinsed off and turned the shower off. Wrapping her body and hair in a towel, Hinata walked back into her new bedroom. She went to her drawer set and picked out a new pair of bra and underwear. Alice had convinced Hinata to try something bold for once. The strapless bra was red with black lace while the underwear, a bikini, was black and red as well. Hinata turned a light shade of pink as she put them on. Hinata had trouble at first getting her bra on because her breasts were so big, but she managed to get it on after a few minutes. She then went to her closet and picked out a lavender colored cropped hoodie that revealed her toned stomach with dark rinsed jeans that stopped above her knees. Hinata dried her hair with the towel. She brushed her long blue-black hair until the tangles came out. She parted her hair and braided her hair into two braids on both sides of her head, the braids falling past her chest area and the ends curled, framing her breasts. Hinata decided to activate her bloodline to see if anyone were in the house. Using her bloodline trait, Hinata saw that the house was completely empty.

"Hmm, wonder where they went," she mused out loud as she left her room. She spotted the note that Carlisle left, saying that Jasper, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were at school while he and Esme were at work and that to not to wander too far into the forest. Hinata smiled as she put down the note and walked down the stairs. She passed the living room and entered the kitchen and looked into the refrigerator to see milk and other things in there. She took out the milk and went to the cabinets and opened them.

"Hmm, what is this?" Hinata said as took a box. "Cereal?" Hinata questioned. She went to the cabinet on her right and took out a strange looking dish, to her anyways. Seeing that the cereal on the box was in this…thing as well, Hinata decided to pour the cereal into the hollowed round dish. Hinata was fascinated by the strange shapes the food came in. Some were round and in different colors while others were square and in one color. Hinata looked at the box and read the title.

"Cap-Captain C-Crunch," Hinata pronounced. She instinctively poured the milk into the cereal as well. The only thing mission was something to eat the food with. Hinata went through the drawers and found a silver object with a round head and a long skinny body.

"I wonder if I can use this," Hinata said out loud as she picked up her bowl and took it into the living room. She placed the bowl on the table and then dipped the silver object into the milk. Seeing that the food stayed miraculously on the spoon, Hinata brung the spoon to her mouth and put it in her mouth. _"Hmm, what a delicious flavor," _Hinata thought as she ate the cereal. She finished the cereal in less than five minutes as she grabbed the remote and turned the television set on. A couple of hours later, Hinata, growing tired of sitting in the house, turned the television off and got up. She went upstairs into her room and reached for a pair of white and lavender Vans. She carried them down the stairs and slipped them onto her feet. She walked around for a bit, getting used to the feeling of the sneakers on her feet. Hinata then walked out of the front door of the house and walked across the road and into the woods. As Hinata was exploring, she was completely mesmerized by the scenery of the woods. If she wasn't a trained ninja, she would have never noticed the presence that was currently stalking her. Hinata noticed the presence, but pretended not to notice. Just as the intruder was about to attack her, Hinata spun around and avoided the attacker.

"Hehe, you somehow knew that I was about to attack you. It seems as though you're no ordinary human," the woman said. She had flaming red hair with red colored eyes.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Hinata said as she activated her bloodline and dropped into the Hyuga stance, surprising the woman.

_"There's no possible way she's human. Her eyes are not of this world and I can't catch her scent. Just what exactly is she?" _the woman thought in puzzlement. While she was thinking this, Hinata went on the offensive and attacked the woman, striking the woman in her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Damn you bitch!" she screeched as she held her shoulder.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Being distracted with the strange woman, Hinata did not notice another person sneaking up on her until she felt someone tackle her from behind.

"Well, look at what we have here?" the attacker snarled. He had blond hair with blood red eyes.

"Your blood smells so delicious," he said. Hinata tried fighting him off but he was too strong for her. He forced Hinata's head to the side, exposing her creamy neck. The man hissed and opened his mouth, revealing fangs in his mouth.

_"A vampire?!" _Hinata thought as she started to panic. Just as the male vampire was about to sink his fangs into Hinata's neck, Hinata heard a growl. She looked up to see a huge beast tackling the vampire.

_"What is that?" _Hinata thought as she saw the vampire being torn to pieces by the animal. Hinata heard more growls and turned to see seven more huge animals surrounding the red haired woman.

"Just what did I get myself into?" Hinata wondered out loud. Just then the Cullens appeared from the opposite direction.

"Hinata?" Esme called out as she and the others appeared.

"What exactly is going on here?" Hinata asked. Suddenly the red head woman took off, the Cullens and the huge animals taking off after her.

"Wait, what's going on?" Hinata yelled as she ran after them, catching up to them in a matter of minutes. She activated her Byakugan to see that the woman had disappeared completely from her sight. Sighing out loud, Hinata stopped in the middle of the field they were in, along with the Cullens.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Rosalie asked as she approached Hinata. "Yeah, but what was that all about? I didn't know you guys weren't the only vampires here?" Hinata asked while using her bloodline to see that the wolves were eyeing her, almost curiously.

"Actually, there are vampires all over the world Hinata," Carlisle explained. "But the woman you just seen, her name is Victoria and she feeds on humans, unlike us." As Hinata processed this, she noticed Edward talking to the animals or wolves as Esme called them. Edward, noticing Hinata looking at him, gestured her to come over to them. Hinata slowly walked over while feeling slightly self conscious.

"Hinata, I was just telling them who you are since they were curious," Edward explained. Hinata then looked at all of them. They were all different colors. She then locked eyes with a grayish white wolf with warm brown eyes and suddenly she felt a weird tug at her heart. It was like she felt a deep, heartfelt connection to this wolf, which left a warm feeling in her stomach. She watched as the wolf walk over to her and nuzzled her hand, which made her giggle as she petted its fur.

Paul's POV

_"Man, I'm so bored right now. Sucks that no leeches are around," _I think to myself as the pack were in the woods just chilling in our wolf forms.

"_I know what you mean bro. I hate not doing anything," _Jared said.

_"I'm hungry," _Seth whined.

_"Not now Seth, we need to be prepared in case a leech shows up," _Sam said his deep voice full of annoyance.

"_Yeah right Sam, when is the likely hood of that happening?" _As soon as the words left my head (we use telepathy to communicate), I immediately pick up an unmistakable scent, the scent of a leech.

_"Let's move out!" _Sam, our alpha male commanded as the whole pack rolled out.

_"I bet it's that leech Victoria," _the lone female of the group and Seth's older sister Leah said.

"_Wait a minute, I'm picking up another leech and….and… a human!" _Embry yelled.

_"Damn it, we've got to hurry!" _Jacob yelled. We ran as fast as our legs could carry us, considering we were a group of large anthropomorphic werewolves. We spotted a red-haired woman standing with her hand holding her shoulder in pain. The other leech had a girl on the ground, getting ready to feed on her. _"Paul, take out that other leech, we'll handle Victoria," _Sam yelled. I ran towards the second leech and tackled him, preventing him from sinking his fangs into the girl. I snarled at him and proceeded to tear him apart, limb from limb. I looked up to see the Cullens running towards the girl, who was facing away from me. Suddenly, the red headed bitch passed me as she took off.

_"Shit," _I said as me, Sam, the rest of the pack and the Cullens ran after her. Just as we were about to catch her, she suddenly disappears into thin air, like she never existed.

_"Damn it, we were so close," _Jacob snarled. I turned around to see the girl I had saved standing with the leeches talking to her.

_"Whoa, who is that?" _Seth asked.

_"I've never seen her around here or La Push before," _Jacob commented, slightly interested.

_"Whoever she is, she's hot," _I said, inwardly smirking. The rest of the pack rolled their eyes at my comment. Seriously though, she was hot. She had long blue-(blue?) black hair with bangs framing her face. She wore a tight lavender cropped hoodie that revealed her toned flat stomach.

"_Dude, she has freakin abs!" _Embry yelled.

"She's new around here," the leech known as Edward said.

"_Where did you guys find her?" _Seth asked. It pretty much goes without saying that Seth was the only one out of the pack besides Jake that is friendly with the leeches, although Jake only tolerates them because of Bella. Once the leech finished explaining where she came from, to say that everyone was shocked was pretty much an understatement.

_"A ninja? I didn't even think ninjas existed," _Quil said. The whole pack was silent after the statement made by Quil.

_"Dude, did you seriously just say that?" _Jared asked, dumbstruck. The leech had told the girl to come over.

"Hinata, I was just explaining to these guys who you were since they were curious. She looked over to us and admired us. _"_

_Wow, look at her eyes, they're so…."_ Seth trailed off.

_"She's pretty, not like Kim though," _Jared conceded.

_"Hinata…what a pretty name," _I think to myself, though the others heard it. As soon as we locked eyes, it hit me. It was as if gravity was somehow shifting. I saw myself being with her, being around her. She's was the most beautiful person in my life. Everything about her was perfect. From her shiny unique hair color, her banging body, down to her toes. I felt as though my heart would explode if something would ever happen to her.

_"OMG…did Paul just….imprint?" _Embry said, shocked. Leah started laughing.

_"Oh man, this is so hilarious. I hope that girl has enough balls and patience to put up with Paul." _

_"Shut up Leah!" _I snapped before walking over to her. I nuzzled her hand with my nose. She giggled and rubbed my fur.

_"Wow, even her giggle is cute."_

-Line Break-

Hinata giggled as the gray wolf curled around her as she snuggled into its fur. She was currently sitting down watching Emmett and Jasper go at it. Carlisle had explained that even though the vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies, they put it aside to fight a common enemy. They were currently training the wolves how to fight vampires so that they wouldn't go in all gung ho. Sam informed Carlisle of Paul's imprint on Hinata through Edward. Carlisle assured him that Paul would be able to see Hinata whenever he wants to. Hinata watched as Jasper quickly evaded Emmett's punch. The rest of the wolf pack were sitting near Hinata, surrounding Hinata on both sides, though Paul growled at anyone that came even three inches towards her. Hinata rubbed behind the gray wolf's ear, making his tail wag, much to the amusement of his pack members.

"Alright Hinata, it's time for us to leave," Esme said, smiling softly at Hinata and Paul. As Hinata stood up, the wolf whimpered as if it didn't want her to go. Edward said

"Don't worry Paul, she'll be safe with us." _"_

_Paul? How cute," _Hinata thought. Paul started growling at Edward, but a midnight black wolf barked at him and Paul stopped growling. Hinata gave Paul a hug, rubbing his fur as she said

"Don't worry Paul, I'll see you around sometime." Paul licked her face with his rough tongue. Hinata smiled as she stood up and watched the wolf pack run off. Hinata clutched at her heart as she felt sad for some reason. Paul was feeling the same thing too. He felt miserable without his soul mate by his side. _"Don't worry Paul, I feel this way every time I'm not near Emily," _Sam consoled. Leah snorted in contempt while Sam ignored her. For the first time ever since he's been in the pack, Paul actually felt sorry for Leah. She hated imprinting and he could understand with that whole drama between her, Sam, and her cousin Emily. Meanwhile, Hinata and the Cullens had arrived back to the house without any problems. As they entered the house, Emmett challenged Hinata to a game of Mortal Kombat.

"Um, I don't know how to play," Hinata said shyly.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. It's quite simple really," Emmett assured her. After five minutes of learning, Hinata was ready to play. Emmett chose a character named Sub-Zero while Hinata chose a female character named Kitana.

_"She sort of reminds me of Temari," _Hinata thought, growing sad. She pushed back that thought and was immediately on the defensive as Emmett attacked her character. After a few minutes of defending, Hinata's character Kitana eventually pushed back Emmett's character Sub-Zero and started attacking him. Hinata rained a barrage of super techniques against Sub-Zero, severely damaging him enough to do a finishing move. Using a combination of buttons on the Xbox controller, Hinata had Kitana throw one of her fans through Sub-Zero's neck, effectively decapitating him. Emmett was floored when he saw that he lost while Jasper howled with laughter.

"I can't believe I lost," Emmett murmured. "Don't worry Emmett, you were a good teacher," Hinata said while smiling at him.

Later on

Hinata was lying on her bed thinking about the day's events.

_"Today was certainly…eventful to say the least," _she mused silently. As she was thinking this, her bedroom door opened and Rosalie stepped in. "Hey Rose, what's up?" Hinata asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Mom wanted me to tell you that we're going to be out all day tomorrow and that you'll be going to La Push."

"La Push?" Hinata asked as she looked at Rose.

"Yeah, it's just outside of Forks. Dad has a friend that lives there on a huge reservation with some of his friends. Someone will be here to pick you up around nine-thirty okay?" When Hinata nodded, Rosalie then handed her an iPod and an iPhone.

"What are these?" Hinata inquired. "Oh, those are an iPod and a cell phone. You can use the iPod to listen to music. Since we didn't know what kind of music you'd like, I had Emmett download music from my playlist. The cell phone is used keep in touch with us and whoever else you want to call. Our numbers are already in the phone so if you're away, we'll contact you. Or we'll text you," Rosalie explained. After showing Hinata how to text, Rosalie left saying her and Emmett were going to the mall. Hinata then went downstairs to the living room where she saw Edward and Bella sitting together while Carlisle was on the computer.

"Hi Bella," Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata," Bella greeted back. She walked into the kitchen where Esme and Alice were.

"Are you hungry Hinata?" Alice asked.

"Yes please," Hinata requested politely.

"Since Bella is here, I'll make some food just enough for the two of you since we vampires don't need it." Esme joked. Hinata smiled and went into the living room where she was talking with Bella and Edward. During the conversation, Bella mentioned the name Jacob Black.

"Who's he?" Hinata asked curiously.

"He's my best friend," Bella said. Hinata, with her all knowing eyes, discreetly noticed that Edward had stiffened a bit but relaxed afterward.

"But….truthfully we've been kind of distant lately," Bella said. Hinata felt sad for Bella and opted to not to push her on the details. After eating, Edward left to take Bella home. After taking a shower, Hinata threw on her pajamas and crawled into her bed. Soon she fell asleep with the gray wolf on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

In the Hidden Leaf Village

Tsunade's POV

"ANBU report," I ordered as an ANBU with an eagle mask appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He bowed and said

"Lady Hokage, we tracked Lady Hinata's chakra signature to a remote area in the forest that was outside of the Land of Fire."

"Damn it, I can't believe she got out that far in one day. Anything else?" I asked. The ANBU hesitated before replying

"Actually yes. Her chakra signature suddenly disappeared without a trace from the spot we tracked it to.

"What do you mean her chakra signature 'disappeared without a trace'?" I asked while having a frown on my face.

"It's like I said, her chakra signature suddenly disappeared, as if she never existed," the ANBU stated.

"But before she disappeared though, there was a strong gale surrounding the area where Lady Hinata was tracked to before she vanished." I sighed loudly, trying to process the information. After dismissing the ANBU, I rubbed my temples to relieve the headache that was slowly starting to form. Hinata had vanished from her room yesterday and it was causing major panic among those snobby Hyuga Elders. Truth be told, if Hinata had indeed ran away, I wouldn't blame her. When Hiashi told me that he was stripping Hinata of her title as heiress and shipping her off to be the Fire Daimyo's son's wife, I literally punched a hole through my desk and told Hiashi to get out of my office. I had to calm myself for five minutes before cooling down my temper. That damn bastard! How dare he strip her of her title and give it to her bratty younger sister!

"Shizune!" I yelled loudly.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked, running into the room.

"Bring me some saké!" I demanded. Shizune nodded and I turned around in my chair to look at the village. I really wish Kami would give me a sign, some kind of clue of where Hinata disappeared.

On Earth in Forks, Washington

Hinata woke the next day around seven-thirty. She went downstairs to see that her new family was heading out the door.

"Good bye sweetie, I hope you have fun in La Push," Esme said to her, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, you better or else," Emmett threatened playfully as he hugged her. "

See you later kid," Jasper said as he playfully mussed Hinata's already messed up bed head, causing her to swat Jasper's hand away while smiling. Rose and Alice both hugged Hinata at the same time. Carlisle was last person to approach Hinata. The blond haired man pulled Hinata into a fatherly hug as he said "Have a good time in La Push. My friends there will treat you good." He pulled from her and walked out of the house along with the others. After saying good bye, Hinata locked the door and quickly went upstairs to her room. She checked her phone to see that it said seven-forty.

_"Good, that's plenty of time for me to eat breakfast," _she thought to herself. After bathing, Hinata put on a yellow formfitting crewneck shirt that emphasized her large bosom. She paired the shirt with a jean skirt that barely stopped past the middle of her thighs. Hinata blushed as she cursed Alice in her mind for buying this too short (in Hinata's opinion anyways) skirt. Pushing that aside, Hinata went into her closet and grabbed a pair of yellow baby doll slippers with a cute bow on the toe part. She put them on, grabbed her black patent leather purse which contained accessories from Alice and Rose, and her iPod and cell phone, along with a bag full of clothes and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Around nine-twenty-five, someone knocked on the front door. Figuring that it was the person that came for her, Hinata walked towards the door and opened it, but the sight that greeted her made go breathless. Standing in front of her was a male that stood over six feet. He had tanned skin with short thick black hair. His face was the definition of the word 'good-looking' with dark brown eyes and a pair of lips that made Hinata all mushy on the inside. And to Hinata's unexpected, although pleasant, surprise, he was shirtless, revealing his incredibly ripped abs along with a pair of biceps that made Hinata want to touch them. He wore a pair of jean shorts that ended at his knees. The guy, noticing the look on Hinata's face, smirked and said

"You like what you see?" Hinata felt her face burn with embarrassment and started stuttering. Seeing her distress, the guy laughed and said

"Relax there, I was just kidding. My name is Paul Lahote. I'm here to take you to La Push." Hinata sighed in relief although her cheeks were still red, giving her face a healthy glow to it.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga, the Cullens just recently took me in."

"Well then, shall we be off then," Paul said flashing a charming smile while making an exaggerated sweeping motion with his hand towards his soon-to-be mate. Hinata giggled at his antics, making his heart beat wildly.

"After you beautiful," Paul said, making Hinata blush profusely as she tried to contain her smile.

Paul's POV

Man, I am really fucking pumped today. Yesterday Sam told me I could bring Hinata over to the house so she could meet Emily. Even though I met and imprinted on her just yesterday, I felt like I've known her forever. And her not being near me was like Leah, a complete bitch. All throughout my patrols, she was all I thought about, from her blue mane of hair, to her toned stomach, her shapely hips….yeah. Needless to say, the whole pack gave me hell about it, and me being me, I gave them hell right back. I woke up this morning feeling like my usual cocky self. After jumping out of the shower, I sprayed some Axe all over my abs. I debated on whether to go with a shirt on or not, but in the end, I decided to forgo the shirt since I was just going to rip through it anyways. I headed to the kitchen where mom was making pancakes.

"Morning mom," I called out.

"Morning sweetie," she said. As soon as she was done, I started piling seven pancakes on my plate. I inhaled the seven pancakes in less than five minutes; after all I am a growing werewolf.

"See ya later mom!" I yelled as I grabbed my car keys and jumped into my car. I was headed to the leech family aka the Cullens' house to pick Hinata up. In no time at all, I arrived at their place. For a bunch of leeches, they lived pretty well considering. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later, the door opened and revealed the girl I had imprinted on. She had on a yellow crewneck that really showed off her large tit-I mean her rack. I would give my left nut just to bury my face into those glorious pillows. She wore a short ass skirt that revealed her shapely thighs and killer legs. Seriously, legs like that should be considered illegal. I then noticed her checking me out as well. Deciding to be my normal obnoxious self, I decided to tease her by saying

"You like what you see?" while wearing a smirk on my face. Instantly her face lit up in embarrassment and she started stuttering. I started laughing and I quickly said

"Relax there, I was just kidding. My name is Paul Lahote. I'm here to take you to La Push." She sighed in relief although her cheeks were red, giving her an angelic glow.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga, the Cullens just recently took me in."

"Well then, shall we both be off?" I joked, making an exaggerated sweeping motion with my hand. When she giggled, my heart started pounding ridiculously.

"After you beautiful," I said. She turned a lovely shade of red and bit down on her bottom lip to try to keep from smiling, but she failed epically. She walked towards the car and I watched the way her hips swayed back and forth.

-Line break-

Hinata felt the wind in her face blowing through her hair as she rode in the car with Paul. While they drove to La Push, she and Paul made small talk. They passed by a sign that said 'Welcome to La Push'. Twenty minutes later, they arrived to house that sat basically in the middle of the reservation. "Here we are," Paul announced. As Hinata exited the car, Paul yelled out

"Emily! Kim! Our guest is here!" As Hinata stood outside with her bags, two women came outside with matching scowls on their faces. As soon as they saw Hinata though, their expressions changed dramatically. They ran to her with a big smile on their faces. A woman with long black hair with three long ugly scars on one side of her face and pretty brown eyes said

"Hi there Hinata, my name is Emily Young."

"And my name's Kim," a woman with long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes said. They both gasped at Hinata's eyes.

"Your eyes are so pretty Hinata," Emily and Kim said, making Hinata blush. Paul grabbed Hinata's bag from her hands as Kim and Emily dragged Hinata inside the house. When Hinata entered the house, her jaw nearly dropped as she saw six more males that were half dressed like Paul, all ridiculously good looking with muscles as well. Hinata at this point was about to pass out from the overload.

"Do you guys make it a habit of running around with no shirts or shoes on?" Hinata inquired while her cheeks were as red as a tomato, making everyone laugh. Paul came up and put his arm around her waist as he said

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it….eventually. Anyways, you've met Emily and Kim, now you get to meet the boys," Paul said. He pointed to the male standing next to Emily with his arm around her waist.

"The old man over there is Sam Uley," Paul started off, the others snickering as said "old man" scowled at the comment. He then pointed to a guy with a little girl in his arms.

"Mother Hen with Claire is Quil," Paul continued, ignoring the glare from Quil while Claire giggled. Hinata bit her bottom lip to prevent her from laughing out loud as she watched as Paul somehow managed to piss the pack members off as he introduced them.

"You're such a douche bag Paul," Embry muttered. Paul smirked as he said

"I know." Hinata then noticed a young woman sitting in the corner with her back facing the others.

"Who's that Paul?" Hinata asked as she looked over to the woman. Paul looked over to where Hinata was looking and instantly a frown appeared on his face. "Oh her, that's the resident bitch Leah Clearwater, Seth's older sister," Paul sneered. "Said bitch" turned around and snapped

"Fuck off Paul, you stupid dickhead!"

"Leah, that's enough!" Sam ordered.

"What the fuck ever, I'm out of here!" she screamed. The dark haired woman brushed past Hinata as she stormed out of the house.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hinata asked as she noticed the uncomfortable and guilty looks on Sam and Emily's faces.

"Pfft, don't worry about her. Come watch me spank Embry's ass in Mario Kart," Paul bragged, effectively diffusing the awkward moment.

"You're on asshole," Embry said while smirking.

"Hinata will do no such thing Paul. She will be with me, Kim, and Claire, and that's that," Emily said while wearing a smile on her face although her tone of voice suggested otherwise.

"O-Okay Emily, whatever you say," Paul said nervously while having his hands up as he, Embry, and the others backed away slowly before running into the living.

"Come on Hinata, time for girl time," Kim said as she picked up Claire while Emily hooked an arm around the younger girl's arm. They went into another room where Hinata's things were located at. "This will be your room for the weekend and whenever you come over," Emily said as they all sat down on the bed, which was large enough to hold all three plus the little girl. "So Hinata, tell us about yourself," Emily started. As Hinata told her story, Claire crawled into her lap and went to sleep.

Later that night

Hinata was in the living room watching a movie called "A Walk to Remember" while the boys were outside playing football. As she was lying on the couch, Paul jumped onto the couch, startling her. Holding her chest, Hinata said

"Paul, You scared me," smiling a little as she made room for Paul. Paul grinned as he said

"Sorry about that. What are you watching?"

"A Walk to Remember" Hinata answered.

"Ah, a chick flick," Paul said. As soon as he said that, he was immediately hit in the back of the head with a sandal, ironically Hinata's own. "

Oww, what the hell?" Paul yelled as he held the back of his head in pain with Hinata having a wide-eyed look on her face.

"That's what you get for saying that," Kim said while having a smirk on her face. Hinata turned her face so Paul wouldn't know that she was laughing at him while he was nursing his bruise and, to a certain extent, his ego. Paul, noticing Hinata's shoulders shaking, smirked as a plan entered his head.

"Are you laughing at me Hinata?" he asked, pretending to be mad.

"N-No," Hinata stuttered, trying to contain her laughter which ended up being an epic fail.

"Oh really? Then I guess you wouldn't mind me doing this!" Paul said as he reached over and started tickling her.

"S-Stop Paul," Hinata cried as she was extremely ticklish. Paul continued to tickle her as Hinata tried to get away from him by rolling off the couch and onto the floor. She tried to crawl away but Paul, being the cruel bastard he was, pulled her back as he tickled her toes. Hinata squealed like a pig, her face turning red from laughing so much. She made an attempt to tickle him, but he prevented her from doing so by grabbing both of her hands and putting them above her head as he used his right hand to continue Hinata's tickle torture while leaning over her. He tickled her sides, making Hinata laugh even harder with tears streaming down on her face.

"Please Paul stop, I beg of you," Hinata cried as Paul tickled her unmercifully.

"Say you're sorry and I'll stop," he said while grinning at her.

"I'm-I'm sorry now please stop," Hinata begged.

"Well, since you asked so politely, I guess I can let up," Paul said as he removed his right hand from her side. Hinata took large breaths of air in order to catch her breath. After a few minutes, Hinata gained a little composure and tried to sit up, only to find herself in a little predicament. Somehow during their playing around, Paul ended up between her legs, which are where they found themselves at. Hinata blushed at the intimate contact between her and Paul. Paul tucked a piece of stray hair behind her hair as they stared at each other. Unfortunately for them, Embry and the others chose that precise moment to walk into the living room.

"Hey Paul, want to play-Whoa nelly!" Embry yelled as he and the others stopped short at the scene that appeared before them. Paul and Hinata looked up to see Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared, Sam, Emily and Kim gaping at them. Paul immediately jumped up and yelled

"It's not what it looks like, I swear!" while his cheeks turned red.

"Sure it isn't," Quil said, looking unconvinced with the others nodding along. Hinata, who had stood up as well, said

"Um, he was tickling me," Hinata murmured as she turned a darker shade of red.

"Oh okay," Embry said then.

"Why didn't you believe me when I said nothing happened?" Paul yelled.

"Because you're you," Emily stated. Paul opened his mouth to protest but Emily said

"Come on Hinata, I'll show you to the bathroom. The rest of you guys need to be getting home." Groaning in protest, the guys and Kim said goodbye to Hinata before leaving. Paul grabbed Hinata and pulled her into a bear hug. He whispered into her ear

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata blushed, but nodded to him. He smiled at her and then left with the others. Hinata watched him leave and turned back to see Emily smiling at her. Later on, while Hinata was in her bedroom, Emily was in the kitchen washing dishes with Sam helping her.

"Hinata is such a nice and beautiful young lady. I hope Paul treats her right, unlike the other girls he had," Emily said, her voice wistful. Sam chuckled as he said

"I wouldn't worry about that. Something tells me that Paul will change his womanizing habits."

"Speaking of which, from what Hinata told me, she was a ninja, so when are you guys going to tell her about the wolf pack and the imprinting?" Emily asked as she washed the last of the dishes.

"Paul wants to tell her a little after the newborn battle, which is in about a week and a half's time," Sam said. Emily frowned and said

"I don't think that's such a good idea. She could easily find out on her own with her ninja skills."

"You're right, we've got to be careful with what we're saying around her," Sam said. He walked up behind Emily and hugged her as he started kissing on her neck.

"Come on Sam, not while Hinata's here," Emily whined.

"Come on, I promise I'll be quiet Em," Sam pleaded as he continued his little activity.

"…Fine," Emily relented as she let Sam drag her from the kitchen to their bedroom, which was down the hall on the other side of the house. Sometime during the night while Hinata was asleep, she was awoken by loud noises. Not knowing what they were, Hinata crept from her room to investigate the noises. As she passed the kitchen, the noises got louder, along with banging sounds on the walls.

_"What is those noises?"_ Hinata thought to herself, quite perplexed. As she got closer to a bedroom, she heard loud grunts and…moans? Hinata's cheeks colored as she heard Emily's voice. Hinata activated her Byakugan to see what was going on and as soon as she did, she quickly deactivated it as her face turned red. Hinata let out a small squeak and, without making a sound, ran back to her room, locked her door, and jumped into her bed. Her face was the color of blood now.

_"I don't think I can face them in the morning,"_ Hinata thought. She sighed as the noises continued, knowing she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Wassup y'all! Ms C is back with the next chapter of Wolfsbane. I hope you guys enjoy this late christmas presant from me =)

Read and Review everyone!

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?

Chapter Four

The next morning, Hinata woke up in the foulest mood ever. Every once in a blue moon, if Hinata doesn't get enough sleep or is stressed before going to bed, she wakes up with a terrible attitude. Unfortunately this happened to be that blue moon because of a certain couple's late-night "activities" as she sat up with a deep scowl on her face, her Byakugan activated. Whenever she's in her rare morning bad moods, she unconsciously activates her bloodline. And unfortunately for Emily, she chose that "perfect" moment to enter Hinata's room.

"Good Morning Hina…." Emily trailed off as she froze at the glare Hinata was currently giving her. To say that Emily was terrified would be an understatement. Emily squeaked and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. Hinata stayed in her bed, glaring at her sheets. She heard footsteps walking towards her room and the door swung open.

"Hey Hinata, are you okay? Em said that you were…." Sam stopped in the middle of his sentence as he became Hinata's newest victim. If looks could absolutely kill, Sam and Emily would've been dead over 10,000 times with her glare. Sam felt the temperature in the room drop as he started to squirm slightly under her death glare. Now, there weren't too many things that made Samuel Uley nervous. Unfortunately for him, Hinata's deadly glare just became one of them.

"On s-second thought, never mind," Sam stammered as he quickly made a beeline out of Hinata's room. Hinata jumped out of the bed and yanked her clothes out of her bag. Hinata angrily made her bed and threw her clothes onto the bed. She heard the front door open, and a bunch of male voices was heard.

_"Great, more damn noises to annoy me," _Hinata thought crossly as she crossed the room and stomped out of there, not really caring that she had serious bed head which, in retrospect, was not her fault or that she was wearing a red satin mid thigh length nightgown with skinny straps that left little to the imagination. Hinata stomped towards the kitchen where Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Paul were in as Emily and Kim were cooking breakfast.

"Good Morning Hina…" Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, Paul, and Kim was about to say but faltered when Hinata gave them her newly patented morning death glare. Many different thoughts were running through their heads at this point.

_"S-She's scary,"-_Embry,

_"I want my mommy,"-_ Seth,

_"I think I'm gonna crap myself-_Quil,

_"She's scarier than Kim,"_- Jared,

_"She's scarier than me,"_- Kim. Paul's, however, was a whole different matter. Although he was admittedly terrified, he couldn't help but find his mate unbelievingly hot.

_"Damn, Hinata's so fucking hot right now with her messy bed head and her nightie. Man, I just want to…." _While Paul's thoughts were getting x-rated, Hinata sat next to him. Emily hesitatingly put her plate in front of her and scurried off to Sam's side while Kim and the others were nervous. Thankfully Hinata ate her breakfast politely as the others ate as well. Once she was finished, Hinata got up and went to her room without saying a word. She retrieved her clothes and walked into the bathroom and slammed the bathroom door. The whole kitchen was silent for about fifteen seconds before Kim asked

"What wrong with Hinata Emily?" Emily shrugged her shoulders and said

"I don't know. She was fine last night."

"Maybe she had a bad dream last night," Seth said.

"It had to been some kind of dream for her to give us that super-scary glare of hers," Quil as everyone involuntarily shivered at the memory of her morning death glare.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing looks alone can't kill," Jared stated obviously.

"Yeah, because if it could, we would have been six feet under," Embry added. While the group was throwing out theories, Hinata was in the shower. She stepped out three minutes later and dried herself off. Hinata washed her face and felt her morning bad mood leave her.

"I suppose I owe them an explanation and an apology for my behavior this morning," Hinata said out loud. She sighed and quickly blow dried her hair with the blow dryer she borrowed from Alice before she left. She then put on her outfit which consisted of a simple dark green tank top with a pair of dark colored jean shorts with cuffs that stopped at mid thigh. Hinata stuffed her hair into a messy bun. She brushed her teeth and put on a small amount of strawberry flavored lip gloss and opened the bathroom door to leave. As soon as she stepped back into the kitchen, she gave the group a dazzling smile and said

"Good Morning everyone," though when she looked towards Sam and Emily, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Everyone's jaws dropped at Hinata's sudden attitude adjustment.

"I apologize for my behavior this morning," Hinata said.

"What was wrong with you this morning?" Jared inquired.

"That was one of my morning bad moods. See, every blue moon, if I don't get enough sleep or I'm stressed before I go to sleep, I wake up in horrible mood. Thankfully, it rarely happens," Hinata explained. As everyone nodded, Seth asked

"So what happened last night then?" "Well," Hinata started. She noticed Emily and Sam looking at her and Hinata looked the other way while blushing profusely. Paul came up to her and asked

"Are you okay? Your face is really red," while putting his hand on her forehead.

"U-Um, I'm fine Paul, really I am. But the thing is, a series of events prevented me from getting enough sleep last night," Hinata stated, blushing further. Hinata looked once more at the couple in question and looked down in mortification.

"Does this have something to do with Sam and Emily?" Kim asked, noticing the way Hinata kept looking at them. "Actually yes," Hinata said. As everyone pondered over what happened, Emily and Sam were looking slightly confused. _"Us? What did we do? The last thing I remember is Sam and I being in the kitchen and letting Sam drag me to our bedroom where we..." _Emily's thoughts trailed off as she thought about her and Sam's "late night session." Emily immediately turned red in embarrassment. Emily ran over to Hinata and gave her a big hug.

"I am so sorry Hinata," she said.

"Emily, what did we do last night?" Sam asked.

"You know that…ahem… "late-night session," Emily said her face a dark red. Sam thought about it, and then his face turned white, and then turned three different shades of red.

"Someone want to clue us in?" Paul asked, quite confused.

"Let's just say Emily and I got carried away last night," Sam said while his face was red. Everyone was silent as they thought on it, then their faces turned red when they figured it out.

"Ewww!" Seth yelled.

"Dude, that's messed up!" Embry exclaimed, a disgusted look on his face.

"You guys are sick!" Jared said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Quil muttered. "I'm disappointed in you two," Kim said, disapproval clear in her tone. "Even I wouldn't do something like that," Paul said, a little pissed that Hinata had to listen to that.

"It's all Sam's fault!" Emily said.

"What?! How is it my fault?" Sam yelled. While the couple was bickering, Hinata, Seth, Paul, Kim, Embry, Jared, and Quil slowly backed away from the kitchen and went into the living room.

After that embarrassing incident had blown over, Hinata found herself at the mall with Kim and Emily while Paul and the others were somewhere else. They were currently trying on bathing suits since they made plans to go to the beach later on.

"What about this one?" Kim asked as she came out of the dressing room while Emily and Hinata stuck their heads out since they were trying on bathing suits as well. Kim had on a red string bikini set with yellow flowers on them.

"That is so you Kim," Emily said with Hinata nodding her head. "That will be sure to catch Jared's attention for sure." Emily showed off her choice, which was a cream colored tankini set with boy shorts.

"What about you Hinata?" Emily asked.

"Um, I like this one," Hinata said as she stepped out of the dressing room, looking shyly at Kim and Emily, whose mouths was wide open when they saw what Hinata had on.

"Hinata, I'm so jealous of you," Kim said playfully as she pretended to pout.

"Hinata, you look amazing in that, I'm sure Paul will be picking his jaw off the ground once he sees you in this," Emily said while grinning. Hinata blushed as a warm feeling appeared in her stomach when Emily mentioned Paul.

"Yeah, and not to mention that he and the guys will have to beat the brakes off any guy that even tries to get near her," Kim chimed in.

"Let's go then, I'm sure the guys will be back at the house by now, and we still have to cook the food." The three arrived back to the house after buying their swimsuits to find the guys all in the living room, watching a football game. "We're back," Kim announced. Jared, Sam, and Paul each jumped up when they saw their mates come through the door. Paul walked up to Hinata and surrounded her with his arms as he pulled her into a tender hug. Hinata blushed as she inhaled his scent which, for some reason, was similar to a dog's scent that smelt familiar, something she noticed but never asked about. Paul and the others were in their usual attire, which was shirtless and shoeless with only jean shorts on.

"Paul, if you're done cuddling with Hinata, we'd like to borrow Hinata in the kitchen," Kim said impatiently, her right eye twitching. Paul had the good grace to blush as he released Hinata, whose face was a dark red. Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, and Sam started laughing at Paul, who glared at them. Hinata was in the kitchen with Emily and Kim preparing lunch when Kim said

"So Hinata, you and Paul getting closer eh?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively while elbowing her in her side. "Kim," Emily chided as Hinata blushed prettily.

"I guess," Hinata said as she was putting away the condiments in the blue and white cooler.

"Leave her budding relationship with Paul alone Kim. If I remember correctly, you were acting the same way with Jared," Emily pointed out. Hinata laughed quietly with her hand covering her mouth as Kim blushed and remained silent. Soon, they were finished and they all left to go the beach, which were a few minutes away. Hinata rode with Paul, Embry, Seth, and Quil. They arrived at a remote part of the beach where there wasn't that much people around. Once she was out of the car, Hinata immediately went over to help set up the blankets on the sand. While they were doing that, the boys were wrestling each other in the sand. A couple of girls passed by Paul and said

"Hi Paul," while smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Ladies," Paul said while smirking at them, making them giggle girlishly. Unknown to him, Hinata was watching that little scene play out. Hinata narrowed her eyes as an ugly feeling blossomed within her, coursing through her veins at a fast pace. Hinata, recognizing the feeling as jealousy, pushed it back in the deep recess of her mind as she tried to forget that little scene. She rested her stuff next to Kim's bag as she sat down.

"Hinata, come on and take your clothes off," Kim said. Hinata blushed but nodded as she started to undress herself. Before they left the house, Hinata changed into a white tube dress with matching white sandals. Hinata dropped her dress and Paul, who was nearby, was completely shocked by Hinata's appearance, along with the others. Although what Hinata had on would be considered a one piece, it was anything but plain. It was a strapless navy blue one piece with silver piping along the edges of her swimsuit. The straps criss crossed just inches below her breasts and then wrapped around her back where it criss crossed twice down her lower back before merging into the bottom half. The swimsuit revealed all of Hinata's curves and her breasts were large enough for the top to fit perfectly without her worrying about it falling off. Hinata blushed profusely when she saw Paul staring at her.

"Paul is such a lucky bastard," Embry muttered. Paul walked over to Hinata and said

"You look absolutely gorgeous Hinata," while smiling gently down at her while looking into her beautiful lilac colored eyes. Hinata felt her heart racing as she blushed and looked down at her toes.

"T-Thank you Paul," she murmured. Paul, noticing some random guy staring at Hinata with a lascivious grin on his face, growled as he went up to the guy and punched him square in the nose, breaking it in the process.

"What the fuck was that for you asshole?" the guy yelled as he held his broken and bloody nose.

"That's for fucking staring at her you prick!" Paul snarled.

"So what? She's fair game!" By this time, Sam, Embry, Seth, Quil, and Jared were standing behind Paul while Kim and Emily standing with Hinata while glaring at the jackass. Paul, pissed off, pulled Hinata to his side and firmly planted his hand near her butt, effectively marking her as his own. Hinata blushed brightly as she hid her face in Paul's broad chest. The guy paled considerably and mumbled something before running off. Paul and the guys gave each other high fives.

"Nice one Paul," Jared said before Kim punched him in his shoulder.

"I don't know about you guys, but….last one in is a rotten egg!" Seth screamed. Paul picked Hinata and held her in his arms as he ran towards the water. Hinata laughed as she held on to him, with everyone right behind him. Soon everyone was in the water splashing each other and having fun. Paul took Hinata under the water many times. She learned how to play Chicken Fight and played against Emily and Sam and then against Kim and Jared, her and Paul winning both matches. Seth and Embry were dunking each other in the water while Quil was floating on his back. He was caught in a triple-threat surprise attack courtesy of Paul, Jared, and Sam. Pretty soon, they were all dunking each other. Meanwhile Hinata, Kim, and Emily were on the sand watching the guys rough house with each other. Kim gave Hinata a sly grin as she said

"Paul was quite handsy with you Hinata." As if on cue, Hinata's cheeks went up in flames.

"I-I wouldn't say that," Hinata stuttered as she poked her index fingers together. Even Emily joined in by saying "Admit it Hinata. Paul was totally all over you and you liked it." Hinata blushed further at what they were implying. Hinata's stomach though interrupted their conversation, followed by Kim's and Emily's. "Well, time for lunch. I'll get the boys," Kim said. Soon, everyone was settled and was now eating lunch.

"This is the best chicken ever," Seth said, his mouth full of chicken.

"Don't thank me, thank Hinata, she's the one responsible," Emily said, making Hinata blush.

"Thanks for the chicken Hinata," Quil said. Hinata smiled and said "You're welcome Quil."

Twenty minutes later, the gang was chilling on the sand. Sam and Emily were cuddling with each other while Kim was in Jared's lap, her head on his shoulder. Hinata was sitting between Paul's legs while leaning against his chest. Paul idly began to rub Hinata's thighs up and down. Hinata turned a rosy red as she murmured

"Paul what if somebody sees?" Paul chuckled and he said

"Relax, nobody will even pay attention to us." Paul then started massaging her shoulders, making her sigh in contentment. Hinata bit her bottom lip as Paul rubbed her arms up and down. Their moment was ruined when Seth stood up and yelled

"Time for the main event!" Hinata sat up and watched as Paul, Embry, Sam, Quil, and Jared high fived each other. Hinata leaned over to Kim and asked

"What's the main event?" Kim smiled and said

"Cliff diving."

"What's that?" Hinata asked.

"You see that big black hill over there?" Kim asked, pointing behind Hinata, making her turn around. "That's where they go and dive off the cliffs. It's really dangerous, especially for someone who never done it before, but once you get used to it, it's really fun." Paul came over and pulled Hinata to her feet.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll be there for you," Paul said, a cocky grin on his face. Hinata smiled brightly at him as the group made its trek towards the cliff. As they climbed towards the cliff, Hinata started feeling slightly queasy at the increased elevation of the cliff.

_"I can't be feeling like this, I had kunoichi training. I should be used to this," _Hinata berated herself though she didn't feel any easier as they climbed up to the top of the cliff. They finally made it to the top of the cliff. Hinata was amazed at the view of the ocean from the cliff. Paul came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"A little bit," Hinata admitted. Though when she looked down towards the water, a severe feeling of dread suddenly washed over her. Hinata felt her knees shake as she watched Seth, Quil, and Embry each jump off the cliff by flipping. Hinata started shaking slightly when Jared and Kim, along with Emily and Sam, jumped off the cliffs as well. Finally, it was her and Paul's turn to jump. Paul turned to say something to Hinata only to notice Hinata shaking.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Paul asked. Hinata started backing away from him, startling him.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Paul cried as he walked towards him. Hinata shook her head as she backed away from him. Paul grabbed her before she could trip on a rock and pulled her to his chest.

"What is it? Tell me please," Paul pleaded. Hinata buried her face into his chest as she whispered

"…I'm afraid." Hearing her clearly, Paul put his hands on her cheeks and made her look at him.

"Is that what it is?" he asked gently. Hinata nodded and he said

"It's okay. Everyone gets scared sometimes. Tell you what, I'll hold you while we jump okay?" Hinata nodded once more albeit hesitatingly. Paul lifted Hinata into his arms as he walked over to the edge.

"Are you ready?" Paul asked.

"…Yeah," Hinata said quietly.

"Here we go!" Paul yelled as he jumped from the cliff with a nervous Hinata in his arms. Hinata held on to Paul tightly as her long hair went flying upward. For the first time ever in her life, Hinata felt an exhilarating feeling rush through her as she and Paul plunged into the sea. They floated to the surface a few seconds later.

"How did it feel Hinata?" Paul asked as they floated in the water. Hinata moved her bangs from her face as she smiled and said

"It was really fun." Paul grinned as he swam towards Hinata.

"Wanna do it again?" he asked when he was close to Hinata. Said person blushed as she nodded.

"We'll catch our breaths first," Paul said as he and Hinata continued to breathe heavily. He lifted Hinata onto his back and swam towards a semi-secluded spot near the bottom of the cliff. He sat her on the flat rock as he turned back around and faced her as he stood in the semi shallow water. Paul wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist as he buried his face into Hinata's breasts.

"Paul!" Hinata squeaked, turning a bright red.

"Just let me lay here for a while Hinata. Ever since I first saw you, I've always wanted to do this," Paul said as he smashed his face against her breasts.

_"Man, they feel like soft clouds," _Paul thought dreamily. Hinata was highly embarrassed although she was beginning to like the feel of Paul's face in her chest. She started playing with his hair which, to her surprise, was soft and thick as his hair looked.

"I know I haven't known you for like a whole week or whatever," Paul started as he stroked Hinata's waist. "But I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"Me too Paul," Hinata murmured.

"When you're around, I want to protect you with my whole life. What I'm trying to say is…be mine Hinata." Hinata looked at Paul in pure shock as her heart started racing.

"W-What?" Hinata said as Paul looked her square in the eyes.

"You heard what I said. Be my girlfriend please," he said. Hinata, without any hesitation, immediately nodded her head. Paul smiled as he said

"Come on, let's go cliff diving again." The couple made their way back to the cliff where they jumped again. Soon, everyone packed up and headed back to Emily and Sam's place.


	5. Chapter 5

Wats up dudes and dudettes, amigos and amigas, Ms. C is here and bringing in the next chapter of Wolfsbane, so enjoy!

The next day, Hinata was packing up her clothes as she was heading back to Forks with the Cullens. Although she was very fond of Emily and the others, she couldn't help but miss Jasper and the others. As she sat on the bed, she thought on some weird things she had noticed from staying here at Sam and Emily's. Like how the guys were always shirtless and wearing nothing but jean shorts. Although she didn't mind Paul being shirtless (insert large blush), Hinata was sure pretty sure that the guys owned more clothes than that. She also noticed that Paul and the others would constantly be out late. When she asked about it, Emily would only say that they go swimming late at night, which made Hinata slightly suspicious. While she was pondering this, Paul had quietly snuck up behind Hinata and wrapped his arms around her waist, effectively scaring the daylights out of her.

"Paul!" she squeaked as Paul lifted her off the ground.

"Are you ready now Hinata?" he asked. Hinata nodded and Paul grabbed her bags as they walked out of the bedroom while holding hands.

Once they were outside, Paul loaded Hinata's things into his car as she was giving everyone good bye hugs.

"Come back soon Hinata," Emily said as she hugged Hinata tightly.

"Don't worry Em, I will," Hinata assured her as she hugged everyone. When Seth's turn came, right as he was about hug Hinata, Paul put his hand on Seth's face, effectively blocking him.

"What gives Paul?" Seth whined.

"Sorry brat but hugging time is over," Paul said while smirking.

"Come on Paul, quit hogging Hinata. She's my friend too you know," Seth complained as he pouted.

"I don't mind," Hinata said as she looked at Seth with a smile on her face.

"See Paul? Stop being so territorial," Seth said, causing Paul to glare at him.

"…Fine," Paul said, crossing his arms around his shirtless chest. Seth stuck his tongue out at Paul in victory as he went to hug Hinata, making Paul growl lowly. Once she and Paul were in the car, Hinata waved to everyone as she and Paul pulled off. As they were driving to Forks, Paul used his left hand to drive as he clasped Hinata's hand within his right hand. Hinata slightly blushed but she smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. The couple soon arrived to the Cullen house. She saw Emmett standing outside the house. After they got out of the car, Paul and Hinata stood in front of each other as they stared at each other.

"Well, I guess we'll see each other during the week," Paul murmured as he took Hinata's hands and kissed her knuckles. Her face the color of a tomato, Hinata said

"Yeah I guess," Emmett, looking slightly amused, said mockingly

"Alright that's enough PDA dog breath." Paul sneered at Emmett and the two glared at each other. Hinata, seeing the tension between the two, nervously said

"Ok, um, I'll see you soon Paul." The two glared at each other for a few seconds more before Paul looked towards Hinata. He gave her a hug and then kissed her forehead before saying goodbye. Paul glared hatefully at Emmett once more before jumping into his car and driving away. Hinata looked to Emmett and asked

"…What was that about?"

"U-Uh nothing. Just, ya know, friendly competition," Emmett stuttered, lying through his teeth.

"Welcome back Hinata," Esme said as Hinata and Emmett entered the house. Smiling, Hinata went to Esme and hugged her as she replied

"It's good to be back." Alice and Rosalie came from around the corner and both girls hugged Hinata, a little too hard. "C-Can't b-breathe," Hinata squeaked as her face went from a pale blue to light purple. Fortunately Jasper and Emmett came to her rescue as they pulled Alice and Rosalie away from Hinata. Esme and Edward helped Hinata to a chair as she regained her breath.

"Nice going girls," Edward said dryly.

"Sorry Hinata," Alice and Rosalie both said.

"It's just that we're glad you're back from the mu-I mean our friends' place," Rosalie said, correcting her slip up though Hinata still caught it. Hinata noticed that Carlisle wasn't present and asked about his whereabouts.

"He should be home from work soon," Esme said.

"I'm sure you're hungry Hinata by now," Esme said. Hinata nodded as she followed Esme into the kitchen. Later on in the early afternoon after Carlisle arrived home, the blond male vampire called everyone into the living room. Once everyone was settled, Carlisle started off by saying

"Okay, everyone knows that the newborns arriving in a week's time. Is everyone comfortable with their roles so far?" Seeing everyone nodded, Carlisle nodded once more before turning to Hinata.

"Hinata, are you willing to join us and the wolf pack against Victoria and the newborns?" Hinata gave a small smile and said "Of course Carlisle, it will be my new pleasure to help my new family." Esme beamed and Emmett stood up and picked Hinata up and swung her around.

"I totally want to see in action with your ninja skills. I'll bet you be so badass," Emmett exclaimed. Rosalie and Jasper smirked as Alice and Edward smiled. Emmett suddenly got a bright idea. He dragged Hinata outside behind the house with everyone else following.

"Show me what you got Hinata," Emmett said.

"A-Are you sure?" Hinata asked as an uncertain look crossed her face. Seeing the distressed look on her face, Emmett decided to play on her feelings by taunting her.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll be easy on you," he taunted playfully. Hinata felt her left eyebrow twitch as she said

"Okay Emmett Cullen, you are going down," walking right into Emmett's trap. Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie smirked while Alice, Carlisle, and Esme smiled indulgently.

"Emmett won't win this fight," the brunette pixie seer said. Emmett and Hinata faced each other as they stared each other down. Unknown to everyone including a certain mind reader, Hinata hates being taunted. Hinata slid into her former family's fighting style and activated her bloodline as Emmett prepared himself. After a moment of waiting for the other to make the first move, Emmett made the first move. He ran towards Hinata using his super speed. But Hinata was ready for Emmett and dodged the right hook he threw by flipping out of the way. She then struck Emmett's shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain as he went on the defensive, sloppily dodging a few of her hits though he couldn't escape most. Hinata then launched herself backwards into a tree, sending chakra to both her hands and feet to keep herself steady. Emmett grinned broadly as the pain on his body soon wore off. Quick as a rabbit, Emmett sped towards the tree and nimbly began to climb the tree Hinata was on. She quickly jumped off the tree and landed on the ground with Emmett landing a few seconds later. Emmett ran towards Hinata and she yelled out

"Rotation" and quickly began to spin, a shield like cover covering her which sent the heavily muscled vampire flying. He crashed through a couple of trees, thoroughly destroying them in the process and crash landed a short time later. He was back a short time later while wearing a grin on his face.

"You are so going to kick ass in the new born battle," he said.

"Very good Hinata, you were awesome," Alice said as she hugged Hinata, though not too tightly.

Meanwhile across town in La Push, Paul was currently at home in his living room watching the sports channel. Even though Hinata had been gone for a couple of hours, it felt like she was gone for a whole day which sucked for Paul.

_"So this is the fucking down side to imprinting," _Paul thought bitterly as he felt a painful tug in his chest. At some point while watching t.v., Paul had fallen asleep. He was currently having a dream in which he and Hinata were involved in some….intimate activities.

Paul's dream

_Hinata had come over to Paul's house to watch a movie. After the movie ended, the couple went upstairs to his room since his mom was out for the night which left Paul with the house to himself. Lying on his bed, Paul pulled Hinata to his side with her leg thrown over his waist as they cuddled. Sometime later, as Paul was finally dozing off, he felt Hinata rubbing herself against him. Opening one of his eyes, Paul turned to her and said "I don't think you want to start something you can't finish babe." Hinata pouted cutely as she said _

_"But Paul, I'm…I'm…." Hinata trailed off as she blushed profusely. _

_"You're what?" Paul asked as he sat up and watched his girlfriend blush further. _

_"I'm…wet," Hinata said, her face the color of a tomato. "_

_Oh really?" Paul said as a smirk graced his face. He brought his lips to hers and seconds later, Paul and Hinata were engaging in some serious face-sucking. During the heavy make-out session, Paul slipped his right hand under Hinata's knee length black dress and slid his hand to her soaked lace panties and promptly ripped them off of her body, making her squeal. Pulling away from her lips, Paul smirked at Hinata as he said _

_"You won't be needing these anymore," and tossed them aside as he went back to kissing Hinata. He pushed her gently onto her back as they continued their session. And just as he was about to place her hand near her womanhood, Embry's voice came out of Hinata's mouth. "_

_The fuck?!" Paul yelled as he sat up quickly._

Paul felt someone shaking him violently by his shoulders.

"I'm up, I'm up already damn it!" the Quileute male yelled. He opened his eyes and looked crossly at Embry, who was smirking at him. "Do you realize I was in the middle of a fucking awesome dream with Hinata?" he growled.

"Sorry dude, but we got patrol in like less than ten minutes," Embry said as he continued wearing a smirk on his face, which irked the older male.

"What's so fucking funny idiot?" Paul barked. Embry shook his head and replied

"…You might wanna get rid of the remnants of your "dream", and pointed downwards. Paul looked down to see the large boner that was currently pitching a tent in his gym shorts.

"Shit," was all Paul could say before he ran upstairs, the sounds of Embry's laughter echoing. It was safe to say Paul took a very cold shower.

Well people, there you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will have the highly anticipated fight scene with wolf pack, the Cullens and Hinata going up against Victoria's newborn army, so tune in next time. Now just push that little button and send me reviews immediately lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there mi compadres, I'm back! Sorry it took me so long update this story but I have school work while looking for a job as well. Anyways, enjoy this chapter of Wolfsbane

Disclaimer:You already know the deal so I'm not gonna say it

Chapter Six

A Week Later

A whole week had passed since Hinata had arrived on Earth and came to stay with the Cullens. During that week, Hinata was officially enrolled at Forks High School as a sophomore. On her first day at school during lunch, Hinata was approached by one of Bella's friends, a guy by the name of Mike Newton. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were trying their very best not to laugh as Mike stuttered as he asked Hinata out on a date. Not wanting to embarrass the boy, Hinata smiled at him but politely declined. Hinata also got to spend time down at La Push with Paul and the others. She learned of Edward, Alice, and Jasper's gifts. Alice could see into the future, although how Alice didn't see Hinata coming was beyond their comprehension. Jasper was an empath and could feel human emotions and send waves of calmness to any one which Hinata found very interesting of the Civil War era soldier. Edward can read anyone's mind except for Hinata's, which he still found to be slightly troubling. It was now Saturday morning, the day of the newborn battle. Hinata woke up that morning while feeling anticipation in her blood. In addition to having her own skills, the Cullens taught Hinata how to fight the newborns and how to dispose of the bodies once their head is ripped off. After bathing and putting on a simple blue tank top and blue skinny jeans, Hinata walked downstairs to see everyone going about their business.

"Good Morning sweetie," Esme greeted.

"Good morning…mom," Hinata said, immediately blushing. Esme beamed and immediately wrapped Hinata into her arms while everyone else smiled. After that, Esme went into the kitchen and immediately whipped up a meal for Hinata. As Hinata ate, Emmett came to her side and plopped down beside her.

"So ninja girl," Emmett started while wearing a goofy grin on his face, "Are you ready for today's battle?" Hinata swallowed the food in her mouth and smiled at her brother as she replied

"Yes Em, though I'm kind of nervous about it." Emmett pulled her into a bear hug and spun her around the room as he said

"Don't worry lil' sis, you'll be out there kicking major vampire ass." As soon as he put her down, Hinata fell to the floor in a dizzy spell, which earned Emmett a slap to the back of the head from Jasper and Rosalie and a scolding from Esme. Alice helped Hinata up and sat her in the couch.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked. Hinata nodded her head once she was sure the room was no longer spinning. Alice then glared at Emmett, who still wore a grin on his face. Alice then stood up and looked at Hinata with a weird gleam in her gold-colored eyes. Edward, who happened to be nearby, chuckled at Alice's thoughts.

"Alice, are you okay?" Hinata asked uncertainly, not liking the look on Alice's face.

"Hinata dear, I just thought of the perfect outfit for the battle," Alice as she pulled Hinata from the couch and towards the door. "B-But Alice," Hinata protested as she was unwillingly dragged out of the house by a determined Alice Cullen, much to everyone's amusement.

It was hours later when everyone was at the house preparing for the battle with Victoria's new born army.

"Hinata are you done?" Alice asked as she stood outside of Hinata's bedroom door.

"I'm coming now Alice," Hinata responded and a minute and a half later stepped out of her room.

"Oh my, Hinata you look absolutely gorgeous," Alice cried in delight as she clasped her hands together as Hinata blushed. Hinata wore a midnight blue corset top with black buttons down the front and mini black ribbons adorning the side of the corset. Over the corset she wore a black form fitting leather jacket. She wore dark colored skinny jeans which fitted to a T with a black belt adorned with black skulls and chains. She wore knee length leather stiletto boots to compliment the outfit.

"Come on, we need to deal with your hair," Alice urged as she pushed Hinata into the nearest bathroom. She quickly picked up the flat iron and using her vampire speed, quickly did Hinata's hair. Hinata was amazed at the results. Before she could marvel at it further though, Alice pushed her out of the bathroom and the two quickly headed down the stairs where everyone was. Hinata went to Bella and gave her a hug as Carlisle gathered everyone in the living room.

"All right everyone, let's go over the plan one last time. Edward and Bella are heading up to the mountains to meet Jacob and Seth to throw off her scent so Victoria won't know where she's at. Meanwhile the rest of us along with the rest of the wolf pack will be there to take on the new borns with the wolf pack hiding for a bit. Does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded and the group then headed out the house. Hinata went up to Bella and hugged her once more as she whispered "Good luck." Bella smiled at Hinata and said "You too," before she and Edward took off for the mountains.

"Hinata, you'll have to ride on Jasper's back since you won't be able to run as fast as us even with your own ninja speed," Carlisle advised. Hinata nodded and hopped onto Jasper's back piggy-back style.

"Hold on tight Hinata, you're in for one hell of a ride," Jasper drawled in his southern accent as he smirked. Hinata smiled at the curly-haired blond as she replied

"I trust you completely."

"Alright everyone, let's go," Carlisle said and everyone blurred, running for the forest. Hinata felt a rush of adrenaline run through her as she flew through the forest.

"How are you feeling?" Emmett yelled.

"I feel….I feel like I'm flying," Hinata yelled back. They arrived at the clearing where the battle was supposed to take place.

"They'll be here soon," Alice said.

"How soon?" Jasper inquired. "In less than ten minutes," Alice started. Meanwhile, while Hinata and the Cullens were in place, the wolves were in getting ready as well.

"_The leech army is almost here," _Jared said.

"_Everyone, get ready," _Sam said as the pack got into their places. Paul was about to say something when he felt the familiar tug of his imprint.

"_Shit, Hinata's here," _Paul cursed. Paul figured the Cullens wouldn't let her fight but her being here threw a major monkey wrench into his plans of telling her about him being a shape-shifter.

"_Dude, your girlfriend is a ninja. Of course she'll be here fighting," _Embry said sarcastically. Paul growled at Embry but Sam said "_Embry, you and Paul shut the fuck up right now." _Both wolves fell silent immediately under Sam's alpha voice. Back with the Cullens, everyone was in a row as they felt the approach of the new borns.

"They're here," Alice stated. They saw a horde of people coming from the other side running towards the Cullens.

"Aw yeah, time to kick ass!" Emmett yelled as he the others rushed towards the army as the battle began. Jasper threw the first punch as the battles started raging. Hinata flipped over a vampire that was running towards her, grabbed him by his shoulders and flipped him into the air, where he was caught by a familiar looking dark gray wolf and was torn to shreds. Hinata saw that the wolf pack had joined in the battle as planned. Sensing another new born sneaking up on her, Hinata turned her leg and planted her foot into a female new born's face so hard her head was instantly removed from her shoulders. As the battle raged on, Hinata spotted the same red haired vampire going in the other direction where Bella and Edward were. As a bunch of new borns surrounded her, Hinata decided to use her Protection of the Eight Trigram jutsu. Activating her Byakugan, Hinata started rotating her arms. As she did that, "light" started coming from her hands as she rotated her arms with incredible flexibility, shredding the new borns that were in her vicinity. The Cullens were amazed at Hinata's skills. Paul inwardly smirked as he saw what his ninja girlfriend did. As Paul was thinking this, a new born jumped onto his back.

"_Damn it," _Paul thought as he growled as he struggled to relieve himself of the new borns on his back. Emmett saw what was happening and instantly appeared, grabbing the new borns and threw them into the air, where they were tackled by Leah, Sam, and Embry. Paul looked at Emmett and Emmett smirked at him before leaving. As the battle continued, Hinata found herself surrounded once again by new borns. Hinata sighed and launched herself at the vampires, kicking and punching. Hinata clotheslined three of them, their heads coming off of their shoulders. Seeing she had a few left, Hinata decided to use her ultimate attack. Hinata clenched her fists and focused her chakra into her hands. As she did this, a blue fire-like light surrounded both of her fists, shaping into the heads of two lions.

"Gentle step: Twin Lion fists" Hinata called out as she rushed forwards. In a matter of seconds, the last bit of the new borns had been decimated. As Hinata released her jutsu, she heard a howl and turned to see a new born on the back of an almost white wolf. Edward, who had appeared moments ago, cried

"Don't do it Leah."

"_Leah?!" _Hinata thought confusedly. She watched as Edward rushed forward to save the wolf. Just then a large dark brown wolf suddenly appeared and tackled the new born. Somehow though, the new born managed to get behind the wolf and wrapped his arms around the wolf as it struggled.

"_Oh no,"_ Hinata thought and immediately ran to stop the new born. But she was too late, the new born twisted the wolf's body, making it cry out it pain. Hinata saw a black wolf go after the new born and immediately ripped it apart. Hinata watched as the wolf's form disappeared, revealing a young man.

"W-What?" Hinata cried out. She saw the wolves disappear and soon a group of young men and a lone woman rush to the boy, including her own boyfriend.

"P-Paul?" Hinata said with a shocked look on her face. Paul looked at Hinata and paled considerably. Hinata thought back to what she thought while in La Push as everything started to piece together.

"_Everything makes sense now," _Hinata thought. As she was thinking this, she didn't notice a burly man sneaking up on her.

"No! Hinata!" Edward yelled out.

"Huh?" Hinata said before she was being held up in the air by her throat. Paul started shaking violently when he saw his girlfriend and ripped through his pants as he phased. While this was going on, Carlisle had left with the wolf pack to escort Jacob to his house. "Well what do we have here?" a young woman's voice called out.

"Jane," Rosalie hissed as she and the others were ready to pounce.

"Felix, let her go right now you bastard!" Emmett yelled. Felix grinned wickedly as he started squeezing Hinata's throat slightly as she struggled to get free. Paul was growling and ready to rip him to shreds but Edward told him stay back.

"_No fucking way! That fucking leech got Hinata!" _Paul yelled. Felix, noticing the way Paul was acting, grinned maliciously as he brought Hinata's neck towards and inhaled her scent.

"Her blood smells so delicious don't you think?" he asked casually, irking the vampires.

"Jane, call off that asshole right now!" Jasper yelled.

"I see you left behind someone," Jane said as the blonde directed her attention to a new born girl by the name of Bree who was hiding behind Edward and Bella.

"She wanted no part of this Jane," Esme said.

"The Volturi doesn't give second chances," the other member of the group, Demitri said. Jane turned to Hinata and said "I wonder if you can withstand this," and turned her power against Hinata. But nothing happened as she thought it would.

"What's this? Why can't my power work on you?" Jane demanded.

"I-I'm n-not f-from this world you b-bitch," Hinata struggled out. Jane's nose flared and she said

"Felix, do whatever you want with her." Jane turned to Demitri and said "Get rid of that new born." Felix, unable to resist Hinata's blood, opened his mouth and bit Hinata on her neck, making her cry out in pain. Paul howled and rushed forward to attack Felix, but Jane appeared before him and started crippling him. Sending chakra to her foot, Hinata slammed her foot into Felix's groin, making him howl in pain as he released her. Hinata struggled to stand up and turned to see Jane hurting her boyfriend. Feeling the effects of the venom, Hinata used the last bit of her natural strength to land a vicious kick to Jane's neck, instantly decapitating her. Felix, Demitri, and the other member Alec ran off after seeing Jane's head fly off. Hinata's vision started growing hazy as she fell to the ground. The last thing she saw was Paul holding her as the world turned dark and she lost consciousness.

-Line break-

"U-Ugh," Hinata said as she opened her eyes. As soon as she did though, everyone was in her room instantly was by her side. "Hinata are you okay?" Alice cried as she hugged Hinata tightly.

"I-I'm okay Alice. How long have I been out?" Hinata asked, not even noticing Alice's strong hold on her, which didn't go unnoticed by the other members.

"You've been out for two days sweetheart," Esme replied.

"Two days?!" Hinata yelled, and then she blushed as everyone laughed.

"Yes, it seems when Felix bit you, your ATP or 'chakra' as you call it, counter acted it and flushed it out of your system," Carlisle explained. Hinata smiled and just when she was about to sigh in relief, Carlisle said

"Unfortunately," this made Hinata perk up, "Despite the fact that you are a ninja and your chakra got rid of the venom, you are still human and some of the venom found its way into your bloodstream." Everyone in the room was silent as they processed his words. "…So what does this mean exactly?" Hinata asked warily. Carlisle had a regretful look on his face as said

"It means that the venom might have left permanent side effects." Hinata looked down at her hands as she contemplated what Carlisle said. Wanting to cheer Hinata up, Esme went over to her and said

"The wolf pack is outside waiting for you." A small smile appeared on Hinata's face which quickly disappeared and a frown appeared on her face.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Bella asked.

"….The Pack and I have things to discuss regarding the events of two days ago," Hinata said in an unusually icy tone, surprising the Cullens. Emmett grinned like a fool and said

"They're so gonna get it." Esme and Alice helped Hinata up out of her bed. Jasper ruffled her hair and said

"Good to have you back with us." Rosalie hugged Hinata and said "I'm glad you're still alive Hinata. I was afraid you would be changed like us and I don't want that to happen to you." Meanwhile, the pack was outside the house in their wolf forms with Paul walking around. During the two days Hinata had been unconscious, Paul had been an absolute wreck. The Cullens allowed him to come by to see her for those two days.

"_Geez Paul, take a chill pill will ya? She's gonna be alright. Hinata's a fighter," _Embry said. Paul snarled at Embry and yelled

"_That's easy for you to say ass hole, you don't have a fucking imprint!" _

_"__Paul, sit your ass somewhere," _Sam said. Unable to disobey the Alpha command, Paul reluctantly sat on his haunches. After taking a shower, Hinata threw on a simple white and red striped dress and headed downstairs. As soon as she stepped outside the house, Paul came walking to her with the rest of the pack. He tried nuzzling her hand but Hinata snatched her hand away from him. Paul whined and tried again but Hinata did it again.

"Go change Paul," Hinata demanded. Paul's ears flattened slightly and he whimpered.

"Now!" Hinata yelled, activating her bloodline. His ears flattened completely, Paul turned and walked towards the forest with his tail between his legs. Hinata then turned on the rest of the pack and pointed her hand in the direction of where Paul went and yelled

"That goes for everyone else as well!" The other wolves whimpered as their ears flattened as they too walked away after hearing the anger in Hinata's voice. A few moments later, Paul and the others walked out of the forest with nervous looks on their faces.

"Hinata, I" Paul started but Hinata ignored him as she grabbed the back of his shirt along with Sam's, who unfortunately had been nearby, and dragged them into the forest, followed by Seth, Embry, Leah, Quil and Jared although reluctantly.

"Ouch, damn it that hurts!" Paul and Sam yelled. Sure that she was out of the Cullens' hearing range, Hinata stopped and threw Sam and Paul onto the ground, surprising everyone including herself.

"_Hmm, this must be one of those side effects dad was talking about," _Hinata thought. Paul stood up and walked towards Hinata. "Hinata please let me ex-!" Hinata had punched Paul and sent him flying into a tree.

"Oh shit!" Jared yelled but was instantly silenced when Hinata glared at him. Paul got up while holding his jaw as he took a look at his girlfriend. Hinata wore a pissed-off look on her face.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?!" Hinata yelled. "I told you guys my secret about being a ninja. What, you guys didn't trust me enough?!" At this moment, everyone looked down in shame. Leah, being the only one brave enough to face Hinata's wrath, said "Listen Hinata, you have to understa-!" Leah stopped abruptly when Hinata whirled on her.

"You! Why didn't you listen to Jasper and the others when they warned you? It was only because your friend saved you that you're not bed ridden right now. You need to learn to swallow your pride sometimes Leah." At this, Leah fell silent, unable to say anything else. Back at the Cullen house, Emmett was laughing his ass off.

"Man, lil' sis is ripping them a new one for sure," he guffawed as everyone smiled. After that little statement, Hinata fell silent as she tried to calm herself down. She turned to Paul and tears were in her eyes.

"Am I not trustworthy enough?" she asked softly. Paul ran over to her and pulled her into his arms as he said

"That's not it at all." Paul sighed and looked to Sam, who picked up from where he left off.

"Hinata, you have to understand, we couldn't just tell you off the bat that we're shifters. The tribe council wouldn't allow it under normal circumstances." Listening to Sam's explanation, Hinata realized she had been completely irrational and blushed. Poking her index fingers together, Hinata said meekly

"…I'm sorry you guys. I was totally out of place with my words." Seth placed his arm on Hinata's shoulders and said

"It's totally understandable. I would have reacted the same way too." Seth noticed the look Paul was giving him and took his arm away while chuckling nervously.

-Line Break-

Hinata returned home a short later. Hinata apologized to Leah but Leah shrugged it off and said that she was right about her listening to Jasper. As she entered the house, she saw Bella in the living room.

"How'd it go with the pack?" she inquired. Hinata smiled and said

"Everything went well." Bella smiled and said

"How would you like to meet my friend Jacob?"

"Sure," Hinata said. Hinata and Bella drove down to La Push in Bella's red truck. They soon arrived to a small house with a front porch. Bella knocked at the door and a few seconds later, the door opened revealing a Native American man in a wheelchair. He had long black hair that was peeking from a black cowboy hat.

"Hello Bella and who's the pretty girl with you?" the man asked. Hinata blushed and Bella said

"Hey Billy. This is my friend Hinata Hyuga. Hinata, this is Billy Black, Jacob's father."

"H-Hello Mr. Black," Hinata said as she shook his hand. "No need to call me that Hinata, just call me Billy," Billy said while smiling. "Is Jake around?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room. You girls go right in," Billy said as he moved out of the way. Once they entered the house, Bella led Hinata down the hallway and stopped at a bedroom door. Bella knocked a few times before entering Jacob's room. Hinata followed her into the room and was shocked to see that Jacob was the large brown wolf that saved Leah two days ago.

"Jake, this is Hinata Hyuga. Hinata, this is my best friend Jacob Black." Jacob, who was currently lying back in his bed, pulled back the sheets revealing his massive six pack. Hinata blushed brightly and Jacob smirked and said

"Like something you see?" Hinata immediately started spluttering incomprehensible things. Bella punched Jacob in his arm gently and said

"Stop teasing her idiot. Besides, she's with Paul now."

"…No way, are you serious?" Jacob asked dumbly. When Hinata nodded, Jacob went silent for a few seconds before a grin appeared on his face.

"It's about he found someone. God knows how long it's been since he's had a decent girlfriend, with him being a man-!" Bella immediately covered his mouth and said

"Not in the presence of a lady." Jacob then thought on something.

"Does that mean that you know about us?" he asked while looking slightly nervous. Hinata smiled and said

"Yes, I know you guys are shape shifters." Suddenly recognition reached his eyes. "I remember now. You're the ninja girl Paul imprinted on!"

-Line Break-

Duh Duh Duh! And the plot thickens! Bol anyways go on ahead and click the review or no cookies for =)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

"imprinting?" Hinata asked dumbly. "What's that? The smile that had been on Jacob's face fell off.

"Wait a minute, Paul never explained what imprinting was to you?" Jacob asked. When Hinata shook her head, Jacob face-palmed himself for his mistake. He had assumed that Paul had explained to her about imprinting, but her not knowing just made things more complicated.

_"Damn it Paul you idiot, you definitely owe me for this," _Jacob thought.

"Jacob, what's imprinting?" Hinata asked while slightly impatient. Jacob cursed Paul in his mind again.

"U-Umm I think Paul would be best to explain it," Jacob said nervously. Hinata narrowed her eyes at Jacob, making him gulp visibly. "I'm here with you now, so why can't you explain it?" Hinata questioned.

"B-Because...well, you see..." Jacob trailed off as he looked fore a way out the sticky situation he found himself in. He looked to Bella for help and Bella jumped in.

"I think what Jake is trying to say is that Paul will explain it better," Bella said while slightly fibbing to save Jacob's ass.

"...I guess you're right. He is my boyfriend after all," Hinata said as a sheepish look appeared on her face. As she looked around in Jacob's room, she missed the relieved looks on Bella and Jacob's face.

"Well Paul should be at Sam's house since we have a pack meeting there anyways," Jacob explained as he threw on a black wife beater.

"Sorry but I gotta get home," Bella said as she looked at Hinata.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll make sure she gets back home," Jacob said.

PagePagePagePagePagePagePagePagePagePagePagePagePa gePagePage

After watching Bella drive away, Hinata and Jacob then hopped into Billy's truck and drove to Sam's place. As they drove, Jacob and Hinata got to know each other better. They arrived to their destination in no time. Hinata got out of the truck and as she hit the first step on the porch, she was suddenly swept off her feet by Paul.

"Hey there, I missed you babe," Paul greeted. He was in his usual attire: shirtless with jean shorts that rode dangerously on his hips. "Paul, we saw each other in the woods hours ago," Hinata said as she looked at her towering boyfriend.

"I know but it felt like forever," he said as he lifted Hinata up by putting his large hands just beneath her ass, making her squeak as she wrapped her legs around Paul's waist. As she adjusted herself, Hinata accidentally pressed up on Paul's groin, making him groan slightly.

"Babe, if you keep that up, I just might have my way with you in those woods," Paul whispered huskily in Hinata's ear. Hinata blushed profusely at the tone of Paul's voice as a throbbing sensation appeared between her legs. She blushed further when she realized the effect it had on her. Paul smirked as he smelled his girlfriend's arousal. He nuzzled her neck and said

"You smell so damn delicious right now." Someone cleared their throat loudly and the couple looked to see Sam and the others with smirks on their faces.

"Damn smartasses," Paul muttered as he put Hinata back on the ground. After fixing her dress, Hinata, remembering why she was here, asked Paul

"What's imprinting?" Paul stopped short at Hinata's question. After meeting with Hinata in the woods earlier after she tore the pack a new one, he's had this nagging feeling he had forgotten something important.

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I forgot to explain to her about the whole imprinting shit! Son of a fucking bitch!" _Paul cursed in his mind. Paul turned to Hinata and said

"We'll talk about this later after the meeting okay?" Hinata nodded her head as she and Paul headed into Sam and Emily's place.

PagePagePagePagePagePagePagePagePagePagePagePagePa gePage

The meeting lasted for only ten minutes. Sam was just basically going over patrol schedules and what not. After the meeting, Hinata and Kim helped Emily prepare a huge meal for the pack. Hinata, who had never seen them eat, had a shocked look on her face as she watched the guys stuff the food into their mouths with no regards to their health. Kim and Leah both wore disgusted looks on their faces while Emily watched in amusement.

"Do they normally eat like this?" Hinata asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Kim replied as she rolled her eyes at the way Jared shoved his food into his mouth.

"What do you think Hinata?" Emily asked casually. Hinata hesitated before saying

"I hate to say it, but you guys are pigs." Everyone burst out laughing at Hinata's remark. Paul got up from the table and pulled Hinata to his side as he said

"We'll back later." He and Hinata then made their way to the beach.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Hinata inquired. Paul sighed before sitting on the sand. He patted both of his thighs, signaling that he wanted her to sit on his lap. As she was doing so, he forced her around so that she was straddling him.

"Imprinting is basically our way of finding our soul mates. When we look into our destined mate's eyes, gravity suddenly shifts. Nothing else matters except our imprint. We can be that person's friend, lover, or protector."

"..So who did you imprint on then?" Hinata asked quietly, feeling sad.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked. "I thought that after explaining it to you, you'd figured it out immediately." Hinata sat there and thought about it. Her eyes widen when she figured out what Paul was saying.

"W-Wait, y-you...imprinted on me?" Paul smiled and said

"That's right babe." Without any warning, Hinata launched herself at Paul, making him fall on his back on the sand.

"Whoa, what was that for?" Paul asked while laughing. Blushing brightly, Hinata replied

"It's just that when you said you imprinted on someone, I thought you were talking about some other girl." Paul frowned and said "Never. I only have eyes for you and you alone, you got that?" Paul looked into Hinata's pupil-less eyes as he said this, making her shiver. Paul smirked slightly before bringing her close and nuzzling her neck.

"Did you know that you smell like lavender and honey?" Paul asked.

"What do you mean? I'm not wearing any perfume right now," Hinata asked while running her fingers through Paul's hair.

"What I mean is everyone has a distinct scent to them. Yours happen to be a delicious mixture of lavender and wild honey."

"And how do you know this?" Paul grinned foolishly and tapped his nose as he said

"It comes with the territory of being a wolf." Then he thought of something.

"How'd you know about imprinting?"

"Jacob" Hinata replied. Paul face palmed himself as a single thought passed through his mind:

_"Fucking Jacob!"_

And there you have it. Review time is now, so get to it people lol. =)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there everybody here! Ugh, writing my stories by hand is really irritating af but it has to be done lol. Anyways here is chapter eight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor Naruto unfortunately.

Chapter Eight

Hidden Leaf Village

Tsunade's POV

It's been over two months since Hinata, the ex-Hyuga heiress disappeared without a trace. I've sent multiple trackers including Kakashi, Tsume, and several other Inuzukas, but as always it was a dead end. Lately I found myself drinking more than usual. Even Shizune, who usually scolds me for drinking on the job, joins me with Kurenai on occasions. I guess she was as worried as the rest , of us. How in the hell a sixteen-year-old runaway just disappears I will never know. Along with that, I still got the Akatsuki to worry about. Jiraiya recently informed me that they managed to capture the Nibi jinchurikki, Yugito Nii, from Kumo. Plus, those goddamned council elders are continually pressuring me to mark Hinata as a missing ninja but I refuse. I am the fifth hokage damn it! You would think that Hiashi-yaro would be out looking for his eldest daughter. But no, he's out celebrating with the clan elders and that snobby brat Hanabi. The only ones willing to search are Neji, Ko, and majority of the Branch that are shinobi. As I sat at my desk, going over my paperwork (I know what you guys are thinking: Tsunade Senju, fifth hokage of the Hidden Leaf, the Slug Princess doing paperwork on her own?! It's amazing isn't?), I feel a slight disturbance in the air and immediately jumped up. "Show yourself!" I demanded, but the room was silent. Suddenly out of nowhere, a woman with long red hair appeared with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Tsunade-baa-chan."

My jaws dropped as I realized who I was staring at.

"K-Kushina?!"

Kushina smiled and rushed forward to me in a hug. "B-But how are you here?" I blubbered. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I am, but I was assigned to be Hinata-hime's guardian angel," Kushina explained. Just then the door slammed open, revealing my number one hyperactive knuckle-headed unpredictable ninja himself.

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto yelled loudly. A headache immediately began to form in my head.

_"Just fucking perfect. I have both Uzumakis calling me 'baa-chan," _I thought to myself. Note the dripping sarcasm here. Kushina gasped sofly and murmured out "Sochi," bringing a smile to my face at her reaction.

"Eh? Baa-chan, who is she?" Naruto asked loudly, making me roll while Kushina chuckled.

"Sochi, my name is Kushina Uzumaki," she said as she smiled at him. "I'm your mother."

"M-mom?" Naruto stuttered as his eyes bulged out. Kushina smiled and nodded at him.

"Mom!" he yelled as he launched himself at Kushina. The both of them broke down and cried as they held each other.

Third person POV

After witnissing that touching moment/reunion, Tsunade immediately summoned up Shizune. To say that Shizune was shocked at Kushina's appearance was a major understatement.

"Lady Kushina, but how are you here?"

"Shizune, summon Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, the rest of the Rookie Nine, Shibi, Tsume, Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, and Hiashi," Tsunade barked. Shizune nodded quickly and left the room. Tsunade sighed and flopped back in her chair as she rubbed her temples.

"Why so serious Baa-chan?" Kushina asked as an impish smile appeared on her face. Tsunade glared at the flame haired woman before sighing.

"This whole thing is going to be a huge pain in my ass, I just know it. Especially when I have to explain it to the stupid council," Tsunade complained. "And what did you mean by 'guardian angel' ?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'll explain it once everyone gets here," Kushina said. Naruto, for once, was being unusually silent, something that was noticed by both women. A few moments later, everyone had arrived.

"Is there a reason why we were summoned Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked boredly as he read his usual Icha Icha Paradise only for a kunai to fly out and pin the book to the wall.

"Kakashi Hatake, what have I told you about reading that smut while in my presence?" a sickenly sweet voice called out. All of the adults except for Tsunade and Shizune froze at the familiar voice. Kakashi's single visible eye bulged out in fear.

"It can't be...you're dead," Kakashi stuttered as the rest of the Rookie Nine looked on in complete and total confusion.

"Kurenai-sensei, why is Kakashi-sensei reacting like that?" Kiba asked only to get hit upside his head by his mother. A smiled appeared on Tsume's face and she shook her head as she said

"I'd never thought I'd see you again...Kushina."

"It's good to see you as well Tsume. While I would like to say it's a pleasure to be here, unfortunately I'm not here for that," Kushina said.

"How troublesome. How is it that you're here on Earth?" Shikaku asked lazily before yawning.

"I see you're still the same lazy ass," Kushina stated, making everyone laugh while Shikaku just smirked slightly.

"Um, can someone tell us what the hell is going on?!" Kiba yelled only for Tsume to hit him once again.

"Shut up Kiba-baka!" Tsume snapped.

"Kiba does make a valid point, we don't know who this 'Kushina' is," Shino said.

"Oh that's easy. I'm Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother," Kushina stated. The entire room was silent before Sakura screeched loudly

"No way in hell this broad's Naruto-baka's mother!" The temperature suddenly dropped fifty degrees. All of the adults including Tsunade backed away as they grabbed their children.

_"Oh shit,"_ was the single thought in their minds. Kushina's hair started flying as her hair seperated into nine sections. Akamaru started whimpering and hid behind Kiba, who was cowering behind Tsume, whose face was the color of ash. Shibi and Shino's insects were going haywire. Ino held onto Inoichi, who was sweating bullets from his forehead. Choji and Choza had lost their appetite and were looking for the nearest exit.

"Dad, if we don't make it out alive, just know that I love you and mom and that I broke your favorite sake dish two weeks ago," Shikamaru yelled.

"Son, I love you and your mother and...I sort of blamed you when I broke your mother's china dish while you were on a mission last month," Shikaku yelled back. TenTen, Neji, Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Sai, and Kurenai were cowering in the corner while Naruto was behind Shizune, who was behind Tsunade. A smile appeared on Kushina's face as she walked towards Sakura, who was looking around for someone to help her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Haruno but would you like to repeat what you just said about my sochi and I?" Kushina asked as a demon mask appeared behind her. Sakura shook her head violently, too terrified to speak.

"Good, because I'd hate having to torture you right now," Kushina said cheerfully before returning to her seat. Everyone sighed in relief as the room temperature returned to normal. Tsunade nodded to Kushina, who said

"Alright now that everyone's here, let's get started. I have some information on Hinata Hyuga's whereabouts."

Back in LaPush

Two months have passed since the newborn battle and Hinata's arrival and things have settled down for a while. Just recently, Edward proposed to Bella and she said yes, to the Cullens and Hinata's delight and Jacob's outrage. So Alice was super excited about planning Bella and Edward's waiting. Currently Hinata was in her room packing. She was staying with Paul this weekend since they were officially going on a date Saturday night.

Flashback-five days ago

_ Paul and Hinata were lying on a blanket at the beach. Hinata was lying on her stomach while Paul was laying next to her with his arm around her waist when something suddenly occured to Paul. _

_"Hey babe?" he asked._

_"Yes sweetie?" Hinata asnswered as she turned on her side to face her boyfriend. _

_"How about I take you on a daye?_

_Hinata stuttered "Oh no Paul, you don't have to do-meep!" Paul had forced her on her back and was now on top of her._

_"Hinata, let me take you somewhere special okay?" Paul persuaded. Hinata's face was red as she nodded._

_"Good," Paul replied with a smirk before leaning down and giving his girlfriend a passionte kiss._

End of Flashback

Hinata blushed as she thought of her kiss with Paul. The kiss sent tingles down to her feet. Lately she and Paul had been engaged in some serious make-out sessions along with the usual heavy petting. As she thought on this, she thought about Paul's biceps, which were her favorite body part with his eight pack in a very close second place. Hinata bit her bottom lip as she fantasized about his arms,unknowingly shoving a wave of lust upon Jasper, who wasn downstairs. Hinata was snapped out of fantasyland by a grinning Emmett.

"You were fantasizing about dog boy wasn't you?" he asked while wearing a knowing smirk. Hinata turned red and blubbered out

"How did you-?"

"Jasper felt your lust from all the way downstairs," Emmett said before he let out a huge bark of laughter. Hinata had hands on her cheeks as Emmett said

"Jasper's got a boner from here all the way to Alaska." Jasper appeared in Hinata's room quick as lightning and hit Emmett upside the head.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," Hinata pleaded. Jasper smiled and drawled

"It's okay little lady. Lust is perfectly normal, though I have to say, that bout packed a whollop." Hinata quickly finished packing and left her room in deep embarrassment, much to Jasper and Emmett's amusement. She reached downstairs and everyone gave her a knowing look, making her blush further.

"What's this about you fantasizing about the mutt?" Rosalie teased.

"You guys," Hinata moaned in embarrassment.

"Alright everyone, quit teasing Hinata," Esme said, although there was a smile on her face. Emmett, wanting to get the last word in, threw an arm around Hinata's shoulders as he said

"Doesn't matter. We'll all know when the mutt pops your cherry Hinata," while wearing a perverted grin on his face.

"EMMETT!" Alice and Rosalie screeched. Edward face-palmed himself while Jasper reached over and cuffed Emett over the head again and Esme wore a disapproving look on her face.

"...That's my cue to go," Hinata mumbled while her face resembled a ripened tomato. Rosalie threw Emmett a dirty look before following Hinata outside onto the porch.

"Don't worry about that big clown in there," Rosalie said as she put her hand on Hinata's shoulder in a comforting way. "You'll be used to his antics in another month or so," she joked, making Hinata smile. Hinata turned and faced her adopted blonde sister.

"I know, but it's still embarrassing," she said quietly. Rosalie was about to reply when a howl interrupted them. Rosalie rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth as Hinata giggled nervously.

"Go before Old Yeller gets even more antsy," Rosalie said half-jokingly.

"Alright, I'll see you guys on Sunday," Hinata said, knowing fully well that the others could hear her.

"See ya later Little Red Riding hood," Rosalie said, referring to the fact that Hinata was in fact wearing a cropped red hoodie with blue jeans and red and black jordans and that she was dating a wolf. Hinata waved before taking off for the treaty line where she was meeting Paul. As she jumped through the trees, Hinata looked back at how her life changed for the better ever since Kushina sent her here. Hinata smiled as she thought of her guardian angel. Hinata spotted Paul in his wolf form and jumped from the branch she was on and landed next to Paul, who perked up. Hinata smiled and scratched behind Paul's right ear, causing him to purr.

"Aww, are you purring like a kitty cat?" Hinata gushed. Paul growled and licked her face. Paul lowered himself to the ground as she jumped onto his back. He then took off for his house.

-Line break-

They were halfway to Paul's house when Paul came to a halt. Hinata jumped off before Paul trotted off into some bushes. A few minutes later, Paul emerged from the bushes. He saw that Hinata wore a tight cropped red hoodie with blue jeans and red and black jordans.

"Haven't you been told not to go into the woods by yourself Little Red Riding Hood?" Paul joked.

"Oh whatever do you mean ?" Hinata asked innocently as she leaned against the tree catching on. A dark smirk appeared on Paul's face as he stalked over to Hinata and pressed his body against her, making her sigh.

"Don't you know? There are dangerous creatures in there," Paul said before gently nipping her neck.

"Oh yeah? What about you man?" Hinata teased as she ran her hands down Paul's chest and over his abs before settling her hands over the waistband of his blue cargo shorts.

"Oh, I'm most definitely the most dangerous of them all," he growled as he pulled Hinata against him and captured Hinata's lips in a heated kiss. Hinata melted into Paul as their tongues battled for dominance, Paul winning it as he deepened the kiss. One of Paul's hands "magically" found its way onto Hinata's behind and squeezed it. Hinata moaned, which turned him on even further as he felt her nails lightly scratching his back. Needing air to breathe, Paul and Hinata reluctantly tore their lips from each other. The pair was breathing heavily, Hinata's face flushed red, her lips swollen and her eyes slightly glazed over. Paul smirked at his handiwork and asked

"Are you okay?" Hinata could only nod her head, which made Paul laugh. Paul went to pick up Hinata's bag which had been forgotten as they were fooling around. Hinata adjusted her clothes before Paul picked her up.

"Let's go," he said while giving her a breathtaking smile. Hinata blushed lightly and nodded shyly as she laid her haid on Paul's shoulder as walked to his home. Ten minutes later, they arrived to a medium-sized house that was painted in brown and cream. Paul set Hinata on her feet watched as Hinata walked towards his house. Hinata lifted her arms up to get the kinks out and then bent over, giving Paul an eyeful. Paul's dick immediately stood at attention. The sight of her ass in those jeans were making Paul harder than he ever been before. His inner wolf was howling at him to claim her right there.

_"Fuck, the way her ass is looking in those jeans should be a fucking sin," _Paul thought. At the moment, Paul would like nothing better than to bend Hinata over the table in his kitchen and thrust into her hot pussy over and over. He barely heard Hinata compliment his house and his reply came out as a grunt as he tried to rein in his raging hormones, which was an epic fail if his growing hard on was any indication. Hinata heard his grunt and turned around.

"Paul are you ok..." Hinata trailed off as she came face to face with Paul's...dilemma that was pointing towards her like a missle ready to launch. The bluenette licked her lips unconsciously as she looked at Paul's mini-me, which wasn't so mini. She looked up at Paul, who wore a panty-dropping smirk on his face. Hinata backed up, which made Paul walked towards her. Hinata looked between Paul and his house a few times before she bolted for the house. Unfortunately for her, Paul was faster and slammed the door shut before she could enter his house and Paul slammed her against the door. Hinata felt his hot breath on her neck as he said

"You shouldn't have done that, naughty girl."

"Done what?" Hinata asked though she was pretty sure she knew what he was talking about.

"Bending over in front of me. Now little Paul is out, cocked, and fully loaded all because you decided to be a tease," Paul taunted and proceeded to press his massive hard on against her ass cheeks.

"Paul..." Hinata moaned out in pure lust as she started to get wet. Paul smelled her arousal and smirked viciously.

"You like that? You like that I'm pressing my dick into that sweet ass of yours Hinata?" Paul asked as he grinded his dick into her cheeks. Hinata's only answer was a moan as she started dripping.

"Answer me Hinata! Do...you...like...me...shoving my...dick...into...you?" Paul grunted, punctuating each word with a thrust.

"Y-Yesss..." Hinata hissed in pure bliss. Hearing her moan like that sent Paul into overdrive. He snaked his right hand towards pants fly and ripped it open, breaking the zipper in the process.

"Paul, that was my favorite pair of pants," Hinata whined, making Paul chuckle darkly.

"Don't worry, they'll be coming off in a few seconds anyways," he growled. He spun Hinata around and lifted her up. making her wrap her legs around his waist as he opened his house door and walked in and locked the door. He walked into the kitchen and laid Hinata on the table. He then proceeded to rip her pants off, turning it into scraps.

"PAUL!" Hinata screeched only to be silenced by Paul's mouth. Paul threw Hinata's bag onto the couch and went back into the kitchen where he went into the cabinet and took out a can of whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

"Paul, what are you going to do with that?" Hinata asked curiously. Paul grinned devilishly and replied

"I'm going to have me a Hinata sundae."

******Warning: Citrusy Lime ahead******

Paul set the stuff down and took a look at the sight before him: his girlfriend spread-eagled on the table in a shirt and panties with chocolate syrup and whipped cream nearby. Paul felt his mouth water at the sight before him. Paul felt himself harden further.

"Fuck," he said softly as he shoved his hand down his shorts and started stroking himself. Hinata grew even more horny as she watched her boyfriend masturbate. She threw her head back and moaned softly as her thatch started throbbing.

"Fuck!" Paul swore as he watched his girlfriend get off from him jerking off. He took his hand out of his shorts and walked over to the table. He leaned towards Hinata's thatch and inhaled, taking in her scent. She wore sheer red panties that left little to the imagination. Hinata squealed when Paul buried his face in her mound. He rolled his nose around for a bit before he took the right side of her panty into his teeth and slid it pain-stakingly slow over her hip.

"Paul," Hinata moaned. He went to the other side and did the same. Once her panty was past her hips, Paul took the front of it with his teeth and ripped it away, destroying it completely. Hinata's cleanly shaved mound was exposed to Paul's eyes as he admired it. It was nice and fat, just like her ass and exactly how Paul likes them. Her pussy was lightly moistened, but Paul planned on changing that. He lightly blew on it, making her squeal once more. He took one finger and stroked the folds of her mound, making her squirm. Paul gripped her legs roughly as he growled out

"Keep still or I'll punish you." He then took two fingers and inserted them into her waiting cunt, making her cry out in complete pleasure. Hinata's cheeks darkened as she ran her fingers through her hair as she felt Paul expertly scissor her core. A smirk appeared on Paul's face as he watched as Hinata's pussy began to weep, filling his nostrils with her delectable scent.

"There you go, nice, wet, and ready for the main course," Paul said. He immediately grabbed the can of whipped cream and shook it. He opened it and sprayed it from Hinata's lower stomach area to directly on her pussy. He then grabbed the chocolate syrup and poured it on top of it. Paul rubbed his hands together and said gleefully

"Time to eat up." He went to the side of the table and began to eat his way down to Hinata's mound. Hinata's breathing became heavy as her eyes glazed over as her hand fisted itself in Paul's hair. Her moans filled the kitchen as Paul licked and sucked up the whipped cream and chocolate. He finally made it to her mound and, with no hesitation, dove right in. He held Hinata's legs apart as he used his tongue to stroke her folds.

"P-Paul, ahhh," Hinata stuttered as her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pure ecstasy.

"Hinata, look at me," Paul said. Hinata lifted herself to see Paul looking at her with lust and desire in his eyes, his face full of chocolate and whipped cream.

"Look at me while I'm eating you out," he demanded. Hinata nodded as Paul lowered his head between her legs. Paul stuck his tongue inside her pussy and gently bit her clit, which sent Hinata over the edge. She let out a mind-blowing scream that was music to Paul's ears. He did this for a few seconds before flicking his tongue back and forth over her clit. Hinata felt a tingling sensation which quickly grew as her breathing became quick and shallow.

"Paul, I think I'm about blow," Hinata moaned out as she pushed Paul's face deeper into her core.

"Alright babe, give me a few more minutes," Paul said. Just as he was about to speed things up, his phone vibrated, much to his and Hinata's displeasure.

"Fuck!" he cursed and decided to ignore it in favor of more...pleasurable things. Paul was once more face deep between Hinata's legs when the phone vibrated again, causing him to growl.\

"Motherfucker!" he yelled. He grabbed it and flipped it open.

"WHAT!" he barked ferociously.

"Whoa, watch who you're talking to pup," Sam warned. "Anyways, I called to remind you of patrol in twenty minutes."

"Shit. I'll be there in forty minutes," Paul replied.

"What the hell could be so important that you'll be late to patrol Paul?" Sam demanded.

"Paul, come on, I'm ready to go," Hinata moaned lustfully. Sam's mouth dropped open.

"Sam, I'm busy eating so I'll be there in forty minutes damn it!" Paul yelled before hanging up. Once again Paul was face deep.

"You taste so fucking delicious," Paul moaned in pure bliss as he ate the remaining whipped cream. He felt Hinata's legs shaking, so he knew that she was this close to coming. He made a swirling motion with his tongue in Hinata's inner walls, making her raise her hips slightly.

"Ahh, I'm a-about to c-come," Hinata panted in between breaths. Paul sped his tongue up as he felt Hinata ready to explode.

"A few seconds more and...there!" Paul thought victoriously. Hinata let out another loud scream as she started gushing like the Niagara Falls. Paul started lapping her cum up like the dog he was. It was a few more minutes before Hinata came down from the high she felt as she orgasm. Her legs went limp on the table. Sweat dripped from her face as she laid there. She lifted her head enough in time to see Paul approach her. Paul cradled her face tenderly before kissing her sweetly. Hinata felt kind of weird tasting herself on Paul's lips but just shrugged it off as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently lifted her up into his arms and carried her down the hallway to his room. No words were exchanged between the two lovers as Hinata wore a blissful smile on her face. He kicked his door open and laid her on his bed and pulled the covers over her semi-nude body.

"Where're you going?" Hinata asked sleepily.

"I have to patrol but first I have to get rid of this "small" problem," Paul joked. Hinata smiled sweetly before yawning cutely. As soon as she closed her eyes, Hinata was fast asleep, thoroughly satisfied. Her last thought was

"I'm glad Paul's mom was not here." Paul slipped out of the room and went up to the bathroom. He immediately stripped, turned the shower on to ice-cold and stepped in. He grabbed his Axe body wash, poured it into his palm and rubbed it all over his member. Properly lubed, Paul grabbed his dick and slid his right hand up and down. He immediately thought of him eating Hinata's sweet pussy out and that got him going. Paul's breathing became slightly labored as he slid his hand from the base to the tip and squeezed it. He then thought of how he wanted to bend Hinata over the table and thrust into her tight pussy relentlessly from the back roughly. The thought of her ass in the air made him excited.

"Fuck," he cursed as he started pumping rapidly as the pressure started building up. Paul thought of her wet pussy surrounding his member as her pounded into her missionary style. Paul braced his other hand on the wall as he continued to jerk off. Paul grunted as he played with his balls. But what really set him off was the fantasy of her sucking him off.

"Damn it," he hissed as he felt himself about blow. The thought of her mouth on his dick finally did it.

"Aww fuck!" Paul moaned as he couldn't hold back and started unloading a wave of cum on the shower tiles. Paul was breathing heavily as he continued to spray his cum on the tiles. When he finally finished, Paul washed himself and cleaned up his mess.

"Damn, what a fucking cluster fuck. That was a lot more than I expected," Paul commented to himself. He quickly dried himself off, grabbed a pair of jean shorts and went back to his room. he opened his door quietly. Hinata was fast asleep when Paul entered. He gave a chaste kiss to Hinata's lips before he pulled away. He wrapped his shorts around his right ankle and opened the window. He jumped out of the window while phasing mid-jump and took off for the meeting spot. He made it to a remote part of the forest, where everyone was waiting.

_"Damn it Paul, what the hell took you?"_ Sam growled.

**"Yeah, Sam told us you said something about eating," **Jared said. As soon as Jared said the word 'eating', Paul's mind let fly of what he was doing before he arrived, from him and Hinata fooling around, to him laying her on the table in his house where he made a Hinata sundae and all the parts in between and after. To say that the pack was shocked was the understatement of the century.

"Oh my god, that was some hot shit!"-Quil

_"Hot damn! That was like looking at free porno!"_-Embry

**"This is better than the secret porn stash I have under my bed"**-Jacob

_**"I didn't know girls could gush like**_** that"-**Seth

"It's all in the tongue Seth my boy,"-Paul, who somehow managed to look smug as a wolf.

**"No fair! I've been trying to get Kim to gush like that. What the fuck?!"**-Jared

_**"You bastard! Now I won't be able to look Hinata in the eye for a**_** while!"**-Leah

"Sorry Leah"-Paul, though he wasn't sorry at all. Sam was completely at a loss for what he just saw. Though they would never admit it to Paul's face, Sam and Jared were slightly jealous. Watching Hinata get off from Paul jacking off was one of the sexiest things they'd ever seen. They loved their imprints dearly, but it pissed them off slightly knowing Emily and Kim would never do anything as hot as what they'd just seen. Sam shook his head and said

"Alright, now that the porn show is over, let's go."

-Line break-

Well there you have it. I even threw in a little lime in there for you pervs out there. Who knew Hinata could be so naughty? LOL anyways, go ahead and press that button that says 'Review' =)


End file.
